Scribbles and Scratches
by peppymint
Summary: I have way too many ideas and too little time. So I have decided to put some of them up for grabs. Not all of them are anime but I couldn't find a plain misc. category. Just Three Rules 1 tell me 2 if you start it finish it 3 No major slash
1. Being Written: By Ghille Dhu

_**Standard Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing**_

_Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin _

_Title:???_

_Status: Up for grabs but only because I can't figure out how it ends. May come back to it someday_

_Summary: Take a depressed female Kenshin after the war. Add large amounts of sake and stir. Who knows what could happen._

**Preview**

The young red-haired woman sighed as she downed another saucer of sake and placed the now empty cup with the others. She had acquired quite the stack. The war was over, for all the good it did her. Why hadn't she listened to Shishou when he told her not to go?

A sad expression crossed Kenshin's face. Right, she had been young, naïve, and absolutely positive she was right and he was wrong. At least she had done one thing right. No one would be looking for Hitokiri Battousai here. It had been hard enough getting the Ishin to accept her without the matter of her gender. That was why she had bound her breasts flat and pretended to be a boy.

The former hitokiri almost smiled as she remembered Katsura's reaction when she had confessed her true gender. The commander's look had been priceless. Afterwards he had cautioned her to continue the façade, that way she would be able to start over when the fighting was done.

Slender fingers slid over the smooth material of her outfit. It had actually been a gift from Katsura, given despite her protests. He had said every young woman needed a kimono, no matter who they were.

Violet eyes blinked, trying to regain their focus. Kenshin was starting to think she had had a bit too much to drink. Her ki sense alerted her to an approaching presence even before the door opened. It seemed familiar somehow, but her fuzzy mind couldn't place it.

A male figure staggered into the room and immediately ordered a round. It was obvious he wasn't exactly sober either. He downed the alcohol quickly before turning to Kenshin, and the wolf-like gold eyes met hers.

The next morning Kenshin awakened with the distinct feeling that something was wrong. There was a warm figure draped around her, not to mention she was naked. Cringing, the swordswoman turned to face the other only to have her breath catch in her throat.

It was Hajime Saito. This situation could not possibly get any worse. Almost in response to her thoughts the figure stirred slightly. Kenshin just held her breath and prayed. It seemed someone was looking out for her because he simply turned over and went back to sleep.

The ex-hitokiri didn't waste any time. Silently she slipped out of the bed and gathered her clothing. The further away she got before he came to, the better

_Notes_

I am sure you see where this is going. Kenshin finds out she is pregnant. Having few options she goes to her master. Hiko asks who he should kill. Years later Saito, whose memory was a bit blurred by the alcohol runs into Kenshin. Their son has his eyes. Determined to do the right thing he proposes. Kenshin turns him down flat. But Saito doesn't give up that easy.


	2. Xmen: Evens or Odds

**Standard Disclaimer: I own no one and Nothing**

_**Fandom**: X-men_

_**Title**__: Evens or Odds_

_**Summar**__y: Ever wonder about the relationship and interaction between Mr. Sinister and Gambit. I know I do. Featuring vaguely paternal but super possessive Sinister. Goes with the scene from comics that Essex created Remy through a combination of cloning and genetic engineering and then lost him._

_**Status**__: I really wish I had time to write this_

_Sorry about my Cajun speak. I am not going to look stuff up for a little snippet like this_

**Preview**

Remy didn't have to open his eyes to know where he was. The cool, sterile atmosphere was far too familiar. He remained perfectly still, taking even, normal breaths in the hopes of convincing his captor he was still asleep. No such luck.

A faint sigh came from the area above his head. "I know you're awake my boy, now open your eyes."

"Maybe if Gambit no open his eyes then you not be there," the Cajun shot back. No way was he giving in that easy.

Sinister chuckled darkly as he reached out to smooth the other's hair. "Really Remy," he chided. "Isn't that just a bit childish."

Red on Black eyes slid open so they could glare at the older man. He didn't respond. Remy wondered if the X-men would realize he was missing this time. Doubtful, last time he had stumbled into the mansion after a harrowing three day experience in the mad scientist's lab Scott had just yelled at him for missing a training session and accused him of being hungover.

"It would be so much easier," the white skinned man whispered. "If you would just come to me willingly. "It doesn't matter how far and how fast you run, you always end up here in the end."

The Cajun snorted. "Only 'til Gambit escape. Den your lab go boom." Catching him was one thing, but Sinister had never managed to keep him.

"One must make sacrifices in the name of science." He had lost more than one good lab to the other, but that was why he backed up his data, elsewhere. Sinister took a moment to adjust the settings on a piece of equipment before placing it over his subject's chest. "Now let us begin."

Remy lowered his head back to the table and tried to relax. There was nothing he could do for the moment. The second he got the chance though; he was gone.


	3. ST Voyager: Journey Home

**Standard Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing**

**Fandom**:_ Star Trek-Voyager/The Next Generation_

_**Title**__: The Journey Home_

_**Summery**__: The starship Voyager has now been trapped in the Delta Quadrant ten years without any contact with the United Federation of Planets. The entire ship has been presumed lost, all hands aboard. However, Captain Janeway and her crew have found a stable wormhole that will take them back to the Alpha Quadrant. They just need to get to it._

_Q is of course routing for them. Unfortunately the continuum, in an effort to remind him of his place, have forbidden his direct interference in this matter. But since when has that stopped our favorite omnipotent trickster, there is always the indirect route. He intends to see the Enterprise is there to meet them. Jean-Luc being so touchy when it comes to lives being at risk._

_**Status: **__At last one I am not horribly upset about giving away._

**Preview**

A bright flash of white light interrupted Captain Janeway's conversation with Jean-Luc Picard. When the spots in his eyes cleared; the figure was not who the captain of the Enterprise expected to see. It was a teenager, and he looked absolutely panicked.

"Aunt Kathy!" the boy exclaimed in relief. "You have to help! Seven's in labor and I don't know what to do. Can I move her? What if it hurts the baby?" He began to hyperventilate.

Firmly the human woman took him by the shoulders and gave the young entity a firm shake. "q," she ordered. "Breath."

Shakily the teenager did so. "But Seven," he protested after a moment.

The brunette hit her comm. badge. "Computer located Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in the astrology lab."

"Did you get that doctor?" the captain asked.

"Yes and I am on my way," came the reply.

Janeway sighed with relief. That was one problem out of the way.

_B'lanna's baby being born was the one thing I loved about the Voyager finale_

_I just had to put a similar thing here_


	4. FMA: Death to Hoenheim

_Standard Disclaimer_: I own no one and nothing

_Fandom: _Full Metal Alchemist

_Title: _Death to Hoenheim

_Genre:_ angst/humor

_Status: _Take it, you know you want to

_Summary: _Two brothers bound over a somewhat disturbing subject. What?! You thought I meant Ed an Al, no Fullmetal's other brother. Warning! Chimera Ed

**Preview**

Edward watched, his usually expressive face completely devoid of emotion as he observed the pair standing at the bottom of the hill. Alphonse was practically bouncing around Hoenheim, face glowing with excitement. As odd as that was, considering Al didn't have a real body.

A soft snarl escaped Edward's lips and he clenched his fists so hard the flesh one actually hurt in an attempt to control himself. He couldn't completely stop the sting of betrayal that shot through his heart though. How could his brother do this to him? Didn't he know what kind of man Hoenheim was?

Except he didn't, Edward had never told him. His brother had enough problems without dealing with the ones that didn't involve him. Al hadn't even been born when Hoenheim had, had. Instinctively the blonde's mind shied away from the memories of that horrible night, the one that had made him what he was. He would never forgive the older man for that. Never. In his mind he had no Father.

A familiar scent gained the alchemist's attention and he turned to see a raven sitting on one of the branches of a nearby tree. He met the supposed bird's eyes. "Disgusting, isn't it?" Edward commented.

The raven dropped from the tree, its form shimmering in midair to become something else entirely. Envy regarded the other quizzically. "How did you know?" he asked.

Ed just shrugged. He certainly wasn't going to tell the homunculi he could smell him. However, a long held suspicion came to mind. He snorted. "You don't honestly think you were the only son Hoenheim played God with?" The alchemist answered one question with another.

Envy jerked violently, his head snapping around. "How?" he choked. "How did you know?"

An eerily familiar smirk spread across Ed's features. "I didn't, not for sure." Truly, it had been Envy's eyes. Eyes he saw in the mirror every day. Only injuries caused by those you once loved could leave such scars.

The homunculi silently cursed when he realized what he had given away. It was then that his half-brother's other words penetrated. A pair of violet eyes narrowed. "What do you mean played God?" Envy hissed. "What did he do to you?" He was shocked to feel a surge of protectiveness toward the younger.

Ed lowered his eyes. "It doesn't matter," he whispered.

Envy's lips thinned. The hell it didn't.

The blond raised his head back up. "What does matter is that I am going to kill him," Edward said firmly. "I just need to make sure Alphonse doesn't find out." He turned to face the now stunned homunculi. "Wanna help?"

_I have always wanted to see some Edward/Envy brotherly bonding_

_Unfortunately just about the only thing they have in common is that they both hate their Father's guts. This Ed hates him even more because of the chimera thing. Oh, and they are both really smart. Ah yes, nothing brings people together like a planned homicide._


	5. Naruto: Kabuto One Half

_Standard Disclaimer_: I own no one and nothing Fandom: Naruto

_Series: _Saga of Hiraku Kazama, read this first if you haven't already. List of stories is on my profile.

_Title: _Kabuto ½

_Status: _Anyone who wants this can feel free. But I am a bit Naruto-ed out at the moment.

_Summary_: This started out as an omake in "Rises the Flame." Then it gained another, and another. In short, the plunnie has bit me and will not let go. I suppose if no one adopts it I will work on it later. Once "The Nukenin Chronicles" are done.

It is basically a torture Kabuto story using the themes from Ranma ½. Ever want to see him fall in a cursed spring, or be whapped by a mallet? Or even end up engaged to an Amazon? We can even add the more popular themes from other fanfiction. Can't you just imagine, Kabuto, attacked by the Sailor Scouts?

_Preview_

_ Omake I_

The white-haired medic stumbled slightly. He was far from his usual immaculate self. Parts of his clothing were ripped and he had lost his hair band somewhere along the way. Kabuto just felt grateful that his glasses were still intact. Being half blind was not fun.

How had this happened to him?! Dosed with an experimental potion of his own design, how humiliating. Kabuto was relatively sure he could fix it, if only he could make it back to his lab. The brew had completely distorted his sense of direction. He suspected it had done something else as well. It wasn't normal to turn around and find oneself in another country.

The ninja sighed. He had become perpetually lost. Speaking of which, Kabuto looked around at the granite ridges perplexed. Where had the ocean gone? It had been right there a moment ago. How did one misplace such a large body of water?

His teeth began to grind. "Where the hell am I now!!!" the medic shouted at the sky in frustration. That wasn't exactly the brightest move, as a moment later a squad of ANBU came tearing over the ridge. Ahh, Kabuto thought to himself examining their headbands, he was in Iwa. That explained the rock formations.

A moment later it occurred to the white-haired man that this was probably his cue to run. "Curse you Hiraku Kazama," he hissed. "This is all your fault."

_Omake II_

The medic blinked, trying to bring his eyes into some semblance of focus. This was what he got for being optimistic. Kabuto had escaped the encounter with the Iwa ANBU alive, though not unscathed. His glasses had not been so lucky. Which meant he was now wandering around half-blind.

Kabuto swore, moving to kick a bush in frustration only to discover it was a rock. He yelped. Ouch, that had hurt. In fact, he was pretty sure his foot was broken. The medic knelt down to heal it. That at least was something no one could take from him. A moment later he heard the voices.

He squinted, trying to identify the approaching pair. Whoever they were, they were powerful. That much he could tell from their chakra signatures. One's hair seemed to be a bright blond. No, he corrected himself. It was red. No, blond. At that realization Kabuto snapped.

"Hiraku Kazama!" he screamed. "Prepare to die!" He lunged towards the taller of the pair.

The ninja, who was not Hiraku Kazama, swore as he jumped backwards, narrowly missing the chakra scalpel. There went the sleeve of his robe. "What is your problem un!" Deidara shouted. "Do I look like Kazama to you?"

Oops, Kabuto thought to himself identifying the voice. That meant the red was probably Sasori. "I apologize," the former spy said in his most sincere tone. "This has not been a good day."

The puppet-user examined the man he had once enslaved carefully. "Where are your glasses?" he asked.

"Elsewhere?" the medic said flatly.

After a moment considering that non-answer the art inclined Akatsuki pair shrugged. "So why are you here un?" Deidara asked.

"To know that I would have to know where the fuck I am!!!" Kabuto screamed. Weeks, no months of frustration caught up with the shinobi all at once.

"This is all Kazama's fault," the medic ranted. "First those stupid pranks. Then he kills Orochimaru-sama! How the hell could Oto chose him over me? And dosing me with that stupid potion," he continued. "That was just overkill. If I had known then what I do now I would have left on my own." Things just digressed from there.

Sasori and Deidara listened to the others tale of woe bemused. They would have to tell the rest of the Akatsuki once they got back to the base.

"How am I supposed to accomplish anything like this?! I get lost in a room with one door, and now I can't see!" Kabuto took a deep breath, then another. He would not cry, no matter how tempting it was.

The blond leaned over to whisper in his partner's ear. "Think we should put him out of his misery un?"

Sasori shrugged. "Why not?" he was about to do so when the medic's chakra signature vanished abruptly. The redhead stretched out his senses to their fullest extent, searching the area, but found nothing. Neither did Deidara.

The pair stared at each other perplexed. Where had Kabuto gone?


	6. IY: Through the Ages

_Disclaimer_: I own no one and nothing

_Fandom: _Inuyasha

_Title: _Through the Ages

_Status:_ Up for grabs

_Summary:_ Chronicles the relationship between the two brothers from Inuyasha's birth, to the death of Naraku, and beyond. Sort of a stretched out version of my one-shot Second Thoughts, but with chapters instead of paragraphs.

**Preview**

A pale, ethereal figure moved silently down the hallway. It was clear just from a glance that this being was somehow more than human. Even though his feet clearly touched the floor with each sleep, it was more accurate to say he glided across the floor, as oppose to simply walking. The lord looked neither left nor right. He was there for one purpose, and one purpose only.

Sesshoumaru had never been to this human castle. He had never had a reason to. It mattered little. His nose told him all he needed. There, he stopped in front of a simple door. He could smell it clearly, the distinctive scent of inu blood, tainted with human stench.

A look of distain briefly crossed the youkai's features as he slipped into the room. Not one guard had challenged his passing. None of them had even seen him, useless creatures. It was pathetic. They were fortunate that his intentions were benign, at least for this night.

Sesshoumaru peered into the cradle where the newest addition to his family slept. His golden eyes widened faintly in surprise. He had expected a monster, deformed and ugly, but this child . . .

Distinctive silver hair gathered on the top of the babe's head, and Sesshoumaru could see the soft points of developing claws. Even a human would be able to tell to which clan this child belonged with little effort. If not for the ears and the scent, the elder would have sworn the other was pure demon.

Then the pup awakened. Golden eyes, the same shade as both his Father and elder brother's fluttered open. He smiled at the new person, revealing small fangs. Clumsily, the babe reached for Sesshoumaru's hair, the lure of the silvery strands irresistible.

For a moment Sesshoumaru was entranced by the sight, he quickly snapped out of it. The familiar anger boiled back up, erasing any traces of brotherly affection. His Father had died for this, this half-breed.

"Know this little brother," the youkai said softly. "You are of my blood but that means nothing. For now, your youth protects you. But that will not always be so," he warned. "And when that day comes we shall meet again."

Sesshoumaru turned, and walked away, pausing only once to throw a brief look over his shoulder. It occurred to him he didn't even know his little brother's name. A matter the taiyoukai intended to remedy at the earliest possible opportunity.


	7. YYHGW: Untitled

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing**

_Fandom: _Yu Yu Hakusho / Gundam Wing

_Title:_ ???

_Status:_ On the back burner, I might give it to someone. If they ask nicely

_Summary: _

I figure if any of the g-boys are supernatural it has got to be Duo. Anyway, Kurama and Hotaka's (Duo) parents died a long time ago. Kurama more or less raised his little brother and is extremely protective of him. To the point where almost no one knows he exists. Which is just fine with Hotaka, as he likes the shadows. His element is void.

Anyway, after that incident with the hunter, Hotaka is certain his brother isn't dead. He knows him well enough to suspect what Kurama did. But ten years pass, plus a bit, and still the elder kitsune doesn't return to Makai. So, he decides to go find him. Too bad really, as if he had waited just a few years longer the D.T. would have happened. Anyway, he gets a bit distracted along the way. Do not fear though, the brothers will be reunited.

_Preview_

A faint sign escaped the kitsune's lips and he twirled a bit of stray hair around one finger. Maybe, just maybe, his decision to run off the human world in search of his brother had been a bit impulsive. Who knew there were so many of them? They had even extended their territory into space.

Hotaka sighed again, looking out over the bleak landscape of Colony L2. This wasn't working. There was so much ground to cover, and he had no idea where to start looking. He didn't understand this new world. Plus, constantly keeping to the shadows or hiding under an illusion was starting to wear on him.

Perhaps, the kitsune mused. He should follow in his brother's footsteps. That would solve a multitude of problems. It would take time of course. Still, what was time to a demon? A few years as a mewing infant didn't really appeal to Hotaka, but as he wasn't dying, he did have a few other options.

Almost in response to his thoughts the scent of blood hit his sensitive nose. Curious, the kitsune went down to the alley to investigate. It was a child. He looked maybe five or six. Someone had stabbed him. Hotaka knew at a glance the wound was mortal.

The boy's violet eyes fluttered open. "W-what?" he stuttered. "What are you?"

"I'm a demon kid," Hotaka saw no reason to lie. He rarely did.

Surprisingly, the kid didn't look afraid. Resigned maybe but not afraid. "So I am going to hell then?" That was what those rich snobs in the better part of the colony always said.

Golden eyes widened in surprise. Then Hotaka laughed. "I am not that kind of demon." A sudden thought occurred to him, causing the kitsune to look at the boy with new eyes. "Hey kid, think you can do me a favor."

The boy looked at him like he was insane. "What kind of favor?" he asked. What could a dying human child possibly do for a demon? He wondered.

"You see," the kitsune sheepishly ran one hand through his dark silver hair. "I kinda need your body." He didn't honestly need the kid's permission but it would make things easier.

??? The boy stared at him in disbelief. "Why?" he asked at last.

"I need to find my brother," Hotaka answered. "Your body will make it easier."

Violet eyes narrowed in thought. "You care about him?" he whispered.

"More than anything," the kitsune said without hesitation. "I'd die for him." Almost immediately he would have kicked himself, but to his surprise the kid laughed.

"I have someone like that too." He locked eyes with the mythical creature. "I'll make you a deal. Watch Solo for me, and you can have my body." Really what did he have to lose?

Solemnly Hotaka nodded. "Deal," he agreed. "I swear by Inari-sama."

The boy coughed, some blood trickling out the side of his mouth. "How long do you think?" he asked. The other didn't even pretend not to understand.

"Not long," the kitsune answered. The ferry girl should be here any minute. He gave the kid a playful wink. "If you're lucky she will be hot."

The boy gave one last smile before his eyes slid shut, his last breath rattling in his chest. Almost immediately his soul rose from his body.

Hotaka didn't hesitate. Shifting to his spiritual form, he plunged into the human body. Violet eyes snapped back open as he used his power to partially heal the mortal wound, not that it was mortal, for a demon. "Good luck kid," he whispered. "And don't tell the ferry girl 'kay. It will be our little secret."

The boy's spirit nodded before giggling and darting away. He wondered how long it would take the ferry girl to catch him. It could be fun, one last game before eternity.

A few minutes later Hotaka heard the approaching footsteps. He wasn't worried. If they were a threat he could kill them without having to move a single muscle.

The young pre-teen's eyes widened in horror. "Kid!" He shouted, running to his youngest charge's side. "You okay?"

Wide innocent eyes blinked up at the stranger, who Hotaka suspected was Solo. "Do I know you?"

_Yep, Hotaka is feigning amnesia. Solo is super relieved the kid isn't dead and has no reason to suspect anything. Life goes on._

_Picture on my journal_

_Check it out_


	8. Complete: Phantom of a Thief

**Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one**

_Fandom: _Magic Kaitou/ Lupin III mentions of others

_Title: _Phantom of a Thief

_Status: _If you want this one you will have to be super convincing

_Summary: _Fyliwion recently pointed out in one of his/her own stories that the Black Organization doesn't leave loose ends. Which spawned my own plunnie. Jii and Kaito's Mom are dead, but unknown to both the BO and the people who investigated the fire, mini-Kid got away. Watch as the other phantom thieves of the world train Kaito to be the best he can be.

**Preview**

The young boy stumbled with exhaustion, the hooded sweatshirt he wore hiding both his features, and the burns that ran up his arms. His thoughts were in a whirl. In the past twenty-four hours his world had been turned upside down and spat inside out.

Desperately Kaito tried to get his thoughts into some sort of order. This was not the time to panic, he reminded himself. 1) His Father had been a thief. 2) His Father had been murdered. A pair of violet-blue eyes flashed dangerously, an odd look on someone his age. 3) Both his Mom and Jii were now dead, victims of the same group.

The brunette clearly remembered his Mother's last words. They were burned into Kaito's memory. Just like everything else he had ever encountered since the day he had first gained awareness. Though for once, the magician almost wished they weren't. 4) Those bastards thought he was dead. 5) They must never know he wasn't.

Kaito bit his lip as he remembered her next instructions. It was a phone number and a message for someone named Lupin. Evidently the guy had been a friend of his Father's. He wasn't sure if he trusted this man, this stranger. But really, what choice did he have. He was only ten years old, and now he was an orphan.

Slowly, the magician crept across the street towards a pay phone. It hadn't been hard to get the money for it. Picking pockets was easier than he had thought it would be. He dialed, shifting uncomfortably as it rang.

Half way across the world, Arsene Lupin the Third looked down with surprise as his cell phone rang. There were only a handful of people in the entire world who had this number. "Hello."

"Hi," a young, timid voice answered back.

Lupin frowned. This person was not one of them. "Hey kid," he asked. "How did you get this number?"

"My Mom gave it to me. She said to tell you it is a favor for the man with the kitchen sink in his hat." Kaito mentally crossed his fingers as he said that. It sounded like nonsense to him.

A pair of dark eyes widened in surprise. Kid?! It had been a little over two years since his friend had abruptly broken off contact. He had long since assumed the other was dead. It hurt that he had never found out what happened.

"Where is your Mom now?" the thief asked softly, hoping he was wrong.

Kaito sniffed. "She's dead. They killed her."

"Just hold on kiddo. I'll be there as soon as I can. You're in Japan right?"

"Yes," the young boy answered. "In Osaka." He had snuck onto the train when no one was looking. He had thought it was a good idea to get as far from his house as possible.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" Lupin asked. Kid's kid sounded young, very young.

"Yes."

Now that was a blatant lie, and Lupin knew it. But he let it go. After all, there was nothing he could do. Not yet. "Wait until tomorrow afternoon, then call me back," he ordered. "I'll come and get you then."

"'Kay," Kaito agreed. "Bye," he quickly hung up.

Lupin snapped the phone shut, quickly rising to his feet. "Pack up," he shouted, sticking his head into the next room. "And hurry, we're going to Japan."


	9. DNAngel: Bent Not Broken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one**

_Title: _Bent Not Broken

_Fandom:_ DNAngel

_Status: _In progress

_Summary: _A story of the bonds between light and shadow, Dark and Krad. Brotherly relationship only. For those of you who have forgotten, I don't write slash.

This story is actually almost done. But I think parts of it need to be rewritten. So I am posting this bit here to get your opinion on what I should do with it. For those of you who are confused, Dark and Krad are now separated from their hosts. There will be an explanation. It just isn't here.

_Preview_

Krad landed lightly in front of the home he had commandeered for his own use, taking care not to wake the other. Dark had fallen asleep passing over the clock tower. His arms tightened almost imperceptivity around the child.

The black angel was so small, so fragile. Krad found he didn't like it. Fragile had never been a word he had used to describe his other half before. Dark might not like to fight, but he always gave as good as he got. Carefully, he placed the chibi on a couch.

Golden eyes grew puzzled as he looked down at the sleeping figure. Why had he taken Dark with him anyway? The Niwa would have been more than happy to take the other in. Perhaps he should take him to them now. It wasn't like he knew anything about childcare.

Krad was surprised at the burst of possessiveness that erupted at that thought. No, he would take care of Dark. The other was only a child. How hard could it be? In retrospect, the seraph knew he had been overly optimistic.


	10. Spiderman: Trials of Parenthood

_I own no one and nothing_

_Fandom: _Spider-man

_Title: _The Trials of Parenthood

_Status: _Lurking in the back of my mind

_Summary: _Becoming a parent is never easy, even if you aren't a superhero. When you are, things just get more interesting, in the Chinese sense of the word. I just can't get the idea of Peter's daughter having Venom wrapped around her little finger out of my head.

_Preview_

A pair of hazel eyes stared lovingly through the glass and a sappy smile spread across Peter's face. This was the best day of his life, though his wedding to MJ came a close second. The newborn baby girl yawned, her still blue eyes fluttering open briefly before she went back to sleep.

"You named her after your Aunt?" a cool voice inquired from behind his left ear.

Peter stiffened immediately, spinning to face the other with a speed that could only be described as inhuman. He knew that voice. Adrenaline poured through his system, shooting his heartbeat straight through the roof.

The other didn't move. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets. It was as though he was making an effort to look non-threatening.

Inwardly, the part time superhero was terrified. However, he forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath. Venom would never hurt an innocent child, not even his. In this instance, his fears were unreasonable.

The hero's eyes flickered around the room, noting the positions of the other people present. There was no sign of the usual black suit; the symbiote having taken steps to disguise itself. Evidently they were playing just plain humans, which was just fine with him. "What are you doing here Eddie?" he asked purposely using the other's original name.

The older man shrugged, stepping up to the glass to peer into the ward. "We were curious about the little spider," he said quietly, mindful of their audience. Venom studied the small babe, his eyes softening slightly. "Congratulations. Please do not be offended when we say we hope she takes after her Mother."

Peter couldn't help himself, his lips quirked. He wasn't offended at all.

**_Just a reminder: If you want your favorite plunnie to be expanded into a full story, take a moment to go vote on my profile._**


	11. Xmen Evo: Nothing Up My Sleeves

**Disclaimer:**_ I own no one and nothing_

**Fandom: **_X-men Evolution_

**Title: **_Nothing Up My Sleeves_

**Status**_**: **__I'm thinking about it, but my current story comes first_

**Summary: **_Gambit, being Gambit, has plenty up his sleeves, and a far different agenda than both the X-men and Magneto believe. In his mind, and that of his team, they are already damned. So why should they take anyone else with them?_

_Though this takes place in X-men Evolution, Remy's relationships and background are more based on the information given in the X-men comics. Though there are a few AU twists. Like the fact that Sinister never got a hold of him, so my Gambit has access to all his powers._

_Preview_

The seventeen-year old professional thief looked around in horror. Everywhere he looked was ash. There was no sign of the large building that had been there a few moments before, or the people that had been inside it. _"Mon Dieu," _Remy whispered. "What have I done?"

One hand went up to cover his mouth as Gambit struggled not to throw up. With nothing but the pure strength of his will, he forced his stomach to settle. His powers had been acting up for a while now, but he had chosen to ignore it. Something he now, and would always, regret. He hadn't needed anyone's help before, Remy had thought to himself. So why should this time be different?

What Remy could not stop were the tears that leaked from his red on black eyes, sliding down his cheeks, eyes that had prompted more than one person to call him a demon. At that moment, the teenager almost believed they had been right. If he hadn't been bound for hell before, he surely was now.

Gambit wanted desperately to go to his _pere_. To throw himself into the older man's arms and sob the way he hadn't since he was eight years old. To let the other tell him it would be all right, even when he knew it wouldn't be. Unfortunately, that was not possible. He had been banished, cast out, never to enter New Orleans again on pain of death.

The thief knew why they had done it. Anything to keep the fragile peace between the guilds, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Though perhaps he should be grateful to Julian. A vision of the guild headquarters blowing up in a blaze of fuchsia light flashed through his mind. Convulsively the teen shuddered.

Ultimately, it was the sound of police sirens that forced Remy to his feet, long held instincts governing his response. He took one last look at the devastation, and whispered a prayer for the victims' souls before vanishing into the night. He had to get away. Far away from the city and its people. Somewhere there was no one to hurt, and most of all, away from Essex.

Maybe the doctor could help, but the fact of the matter was, Gambit didn't trust him. Generally his empathy gave him fairly good insight into others, and there was just something off about that man. He was dangerous. These were his powers, and he would force them to obey him. Anything to ensure something like this never happened again.

_Plunnie Poll is over. Phantom of a Thief won and the first two chapters are up.. _


	12. Xena: Darkest Before Dawn

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

_Title: Darkest Before Dawn_

_Fandom: Xena_

_Summary: After Xena and Gabrielle got locked in the ice cave, things turned out a bit differently. What if, just what if Ares had recognized Eve? Seeing the child as all he has left of the woman he loved, he still trains her. But in secret, teaching her the way her Mother would have wanted._

_The last season of Xena sucked. Hopefully this will have a more happy ending. For everyone.  
_

_Preview_

Ares walked through the streets of Rome, invisible to mortal eyes. Five years, it had been five years since the day Xena died. The one, and only woman he had ever loved. Funny, it felt like it was yesterday. At this point, he had concluded that the pain in his heart would never fade.

The War God didn't get on all that well with most of his relatives, never had. Now though, he hated them. He had left Greece, and made it clear that anyone who followed him would regret it. Athena could bitch about responsibilities all she wanted. Frankly, he didn't give a shit.

To be honest though, it wasn't just them Ares was angry with. Why hadn't he stopped her? The War God wondered. He should have knocked the poison out of her hand, locked Xena in a padded room until she came to her senses. Part of him knew that it wouldn't have changed anything. Even if he had managed to prevent her from dying, she would have hated him.

"Hey you," an angry voice combined with the feelings of aggression caught the god's attention and he looked up to see a single girl facing down a boy twice her size. "Give it back," she demanded.

The bully sneered. "Make me." He held the stuffed animal far above his potential victim's head.

A pair of blue eyes narrowed. "Fine," she replied. "I will." The girl lifted up her full-length toga and kicked the boy where it hurt. Ares resisted the urge to laugh as the kid reached down to retrieve her doll. His amusement died abruptly when she unknowingly turned to face him.

The dark hair, the pale burning eyes, even the lines of the girl's face, she looked so much like Xena. She was about the age Eve would be too. Almost immediately Ares shook his head. This was ridiculous. He was allowing his emotions to control him. Still, a little voice in the back of his mind whispered. What if?

"Livia!" an adult's voice called.

The girl turned. "Coming Father."

Ares breath caught in his throat. It was Octavius. That leant more credence to his theory. The Roman had been Xena's friend, and he had owed her. What if, he considered. Eve had never been in the wagon. It wouldn't be the first time the warrior princess had used a double to protect her baby.

His dark eyes fell on the little girl. The child he was almost certain was Eve. A bit of memory dust was all he needed to confirm it, and then. Ares paused to think. So what if she was supposed to be the bringer of the twilight. What did he care?

"Don't worry Xena," Ares whispered. "I may have failed you, but I will not fail your daughter."


	13. MK: On Raven Wings

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing and no one

_Title: _On Raven Wings

_Fandom: _Magic Kaitou

_Series: _Kuroba 'Verse

_Status: _It is coming, just as some as I figure out how the BO goes down. Maybe Gosho will finally finish DC. That would help a lot.

_Summary: _Kaito was no stranger to secrets. His family had kept one for centuries. So really, what was one more?

Considering how long I have been planning this story I figured I should put a little preview here, just because.

_Preview_

The teenager choked as a wave washed over him. He kicked his way back to the surface, spitting out the mouthful of salt water he had nearly swallowed. Kami that tasted nasty.

Curse his morals anyway. Why oh why hadn't he just flown back to shore, or better yet teleported? Kaito wondered. The water was cold, and who knew what was lurking beneath the ocean's surface. He was a bird damn it all, not a fish!

As he swam, the magician thief's thoughts strayed to the one who had gotten him into this situation. Conan Edogawa, detective, the tantei wasn't normal, not by a long shot. Even a kid prodigy was still a child. But Conan didn't act like a child, not unless someone was looking.

Then there was his aura, a column of blue/white light that reminded Kaito of nothing so much as the gleam of polished steel. It was the aura of an adult, or perhaps just a mature teenager. More than that, it was one he had encountered before.

A person's aura wasn't completely static. But once they reached a certain age it tended to change extremely slowly, baring a traumatic event. They could be as unique as any fingerprint, provided one had the skill to read them. The teenager remembered where he had encountered this one.

It was right after the clock tower heist. He had been curious about the detective who had nearly caught him. Kudo Shinichi, the meitantei of the east. The teenager had disappeared several months ago. Though he didn't seem to be missing now.

Kaito paused, mentally connecting points a to b, forwards and backwards. All right, he thought to himself. This is what I know; now extrapolate.

So, Kudo had somehow lost about a decades worth of age. That was odd. Even more odd was that there wasn't a trace of magic anywhere around the seemingly young boy. He was even more of a null point than Hakuba.

Kaito wondered what had happened. After a moment he shrugged. Oh well, he could find out easily enough, and he had been a bit bored anyways. Thief he may be, but that didn't mean the teenager didn't adore a good mystery.


	14. Naruto: Secrets of the Forsaken

_Disclaimer:_ I own no one and nothing

_Title_: Secrets of the Forsaken

_Fandom: _Naruto

_Status: _Willing to give it to an experienced writer with at least one completed multi-chapter story. Send me a line and I will get back to you with an answer and some more info about the fic.

_Summary:_ Two ninja, cursed by events they could not control, and the secrets they come to share. Innocent!Itachi and Secretly Fem!Naruto

_Preview_

Itachi looked down at the still figure of Konoha's number one most surprising ninja, an almost imperceptible frown on his pale features. He wasn't quite certain why he had saved Naruto. From a purely logical perspective, it had not been a wise move.

Seven years, it had taken him seven years to win his freedom from the man he had been forced to call master. Of course, even once that monster was dead the Uchiha's problems had not ceased. Itachi was well aware of how the world viewed him. In their eyes, and that of his home village, he was the worst kind of filth. A kin-slayer. Plus, there had been the matter of the Akatsuki.

The group of S-class missing nin would have hardly been willing to let the Uchiha leave, and if they had ever realized he was spying on them. Well, it hadn't happened so it wasn't worth mentioning. In the end, Itachi had managed to solve all his problems in one fell swoop. He had allowed his little brother to _kill_ him, a fire conveniently destroying what was left of his _body._

Even after all these years, it hurt to know how much Sasuke hated him. But Itachi knew there was nothing to be done about it. If he had tried to tell him the truth, his little brother would have never believed him. No one would have. Dying had really been his only option if he wanted a chance at freedom, and now he was risking everything.

Ah well, it was too late to second-guess his decision now. Not after all the hassle Itachi had gone through to save the other by faking the demon vessel's death. The Root agents had really done a number on the younger man. Naruto wasn't healing right either, a number of seals having temporarily restrained Kyuubi's chakra.

Someone should have taken care of Danzo years ago. The warmonger was only becoming bolder in his old age. Attempting to assassinate a member of his own village. The Uchiha could only hope that this time someone would take care of Ne for good.

Itachi knelt next to the blond. Stripping off Naruto's outer clothing in order to better tend to the wounds. His dark eyes narrowed as he turned him over, catching sight of the small genjutsu seal on the other's lower back. What was this? The Uchiha had to admit he was curious. Perhaps the nine tailed fox had had more of an effect on its vessel than was readily apparent.

Carefully, the Uchiha repositioned his patient so that the blonde's forehead was resting on his shoulder. It took Itachi several tries to successfully break the seal, but he did do it. Naruto's body shimmered briefly as the illusion dispelled, the jinchuuriki's true form revealed.

If anyone had been around at that moment, Itachi's reputation as an emotionless automan would have been shot. A slow flush worked its way up the Uchiha's neck to his cheeks, turning them a deep red. Quickly, he slid Naruto's half-naked form off his lap, throwing his cloak over the young _woman's_ form to preserve _her _modesty.

Itachi wasn't quite certain what he had been expecting when he broke the seal. Fox ears perhaps? Whatever it was though, this wasn't it.

_To those of you following "Phantom of a Thief", sorry. Life kind of blindsided me. _

_I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days._


	15. Dresden FilesNCIS: Untitled

_Standard Disclaimer: _I own nothing and no one

_Fandom: _Dresden Files/NCIS

_Title:_???

_Status:_ Up for adoption

_Summary: _Once upon a time I saw a challenge to write an NCIS/Dresden Files crossover. I thought it was a cool idea, but nothing came to me. Now something has, but I don't have the time to write it myself. So, I thought I would put it here.

Once upon a time, some sort of feline shapeshifter married into the Dinozzo line. Their powers are somewhat based on the jaguars from Christine Feehan's novels. Anyway, the cat genes tend to be dominant, especially because they tend to marry into and out of other feline hybrid lines. Unfortunately for Tony, he got the shaft.

He was about ten years old when his family came to the conclusion Tony would never manage a full shift. Their attitude immediately took a turn for the worst, cumulating when he was disowned in his early teens. If he had possessed more impressive powers, it might have been different, but he didn't. Tony has strength, speed, senses (both mystical and not), but that is about it.

After that Tony avoided the supernatural, settling in the most mundane areas he could find. Though his lack of kith and kin kept him on the move until he started working for Gibbs. They are his pride even if they are unaware of the fact.

Anyway, the story starts when the team is called to Chicago because of the murder of a vacationing marine. Tony is worried because he can sense the magic at the scene. Overhearing a conversation between Murphy and someone else, he asks to be introduced to Harry Dresden. Paying the man to investigate, stay out of sight, and keep his team safe. Tony doesn't have the power to do it himself. Bonus points if you can get Marcone into the story somehow.

NCIS finds out about magic when they are kidnapped. Harry, a few of his friends, and Tony have to rescue them. Tony finally manages to transform when one of his teammates is in danger. Large kitty-cat tears inhuman bad guy apart. Then has conversation with everyone about his true nature. Makes it clear the team is his family and he wouldn't go back even if his Father begged on his hands and knees.

Have this vision of Tony sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and muttering about himself being barely more than human (paraphrasing one of his relatives). Freezes before looking up at Gibbs. "Not that there is anything wrong with being human boss."

_Preview_

Harry and Tony stood around the small table, looking down at the information they had collected so far. "So," the agent murmured. "This fellow Roberts had connections with the mob." Maybe they had something to do with it.

The wizard immediately shook his head. "Marcone would have never allowed this. Thinks such things are bad for business." If the mob boss had gotten involved, there would have been nothing left to find. Marcone wasn't sloppy either.

"But he could have had it done," Tony persisted.

Harry shrugged. "Sure he _could _have," he admitted. Though it was still damn unlikely in his informed opinion. "He is the free holding lord of Chicago."

The NCIS agent looked at his companion in faint surprise. Since when had the Windy city had a free holding lord? "What is he?" Tony asked curiously.

"Human."

The surprise turned to shock. "Human?" Tony repeated in disbelief. How had that happened?

"Yep," the wizard confirmed. "A plain vanilla mortal." That didn't make Marcone any less dangerous however, and anyone who thought otherwise was a fool.


	16. Being Written: By Roguemoon

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _The Chibi Dilemma

_Fandom: _X-men

_Status: _Sniff, but I am busy writing something else. Please someone adopt it.

_Summary: _What is worse than being shrunk down into the body of a child? Being chibified while your evil biological father tries to gain custody, through both legal and not so legal means.

_Preview_

_"Merveilleux," _Gambit muttered to himself as he paced back and forth across the room. "Just _merveilleux." _He supposed there were people out there who would love to have the opportunity to relive their childhoods, but he was not one of them. To put it bluntly, his younger years had sucked, and he was in no hurry to repeat the experience.

Remy just hoped someone would figure out how to fix this soon. He paused mid-step, a disgusted sound escaping his throat. Who was he kidding? When had he ever been that lucky? In the privacy of his own mind, Gambit admitted that a large part of what bothered him about the situation was his own helplessness.

The Cajun was half his previous size. He wasn't as strong; he wasn't as fast. Not to mention, his kinetic powers were gone. They hadn't manifested until his teens. He still had his empathy true, but that didn't do much good in straight out combat. Remy had little doubt that he could still take an ordinary human, but someone like Sabertooth, or Mystique. It would be a slaughter, and not from his side.

Then there was everyone's attitude. In all honesty, Gambit could not blame them for banning him from the field. In his current state, he was a liability, but still. Jean had gone ballistic when she had caught him sneaking into the danger room to practice. _Mon dieu, _she had dressed him down as if he were the kid he appeared to be. The others had been no better. He was an adult damn it, not a child.

Gambit was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he failed to notice that his senses were screaming at him, not until it was to late. A pair of strong arms scooped his small body off the ground.

"Got you." The voice was unmistakable.

The full-grown man trapped in the body of a eight-year old went tense as a board for a split second before he started to struggle. "Put me down," Remy snarled. For all the good it did him, Sinister's arms may well have been made of solid steel.

"Hold still," the white skinned man ordered. "You are only going to do yourself injury." Essex took the opportunity to examine the younger, much younger, man. "You seem to have gotten yourself into quite the predicament my son." He had not had anything to do with this situation, but that wasn't going to stop him from taking advantage of it.

"Don' call me dat," Remy hissed, still struggling to break free. He knew that it was technically the truth, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "It's not like it matters anyhow." There were more important things than blood. So far as he was concerned, Jean-Luc was his _pere_, not Sinister.

Essex's lips curved into a cold smile. "That is where you are mistaken Remington. You are a child," he paused, purely for dramatic effect. "And I, I am your Father."

Gambit froze, the full horror of the situation striking him. "De hell Remy be goin' with you!!!"

"Language," Sinister chided. He adjusted his grip on the redhead, cradling him against his broad chest. "And you will find, that you really have no choice in the matter." It was time and past that Remy get over this ridiculous notion that he somehow had control over his own destiny.

It was then that the doors slammed open, the X-men tumbling into the room in various states of disarray, responding to Gambit's telepathic scream. Seeing who their unexpected visitor was, they tensed. This was bad, very bad. "Release him Sinister," Cyclops ordered. His fingers rose to his visor, but he didn't shoot, not yet. He couldn't risk hitting the Remy.

"I do not think so Scott, Gambit belongs to me."

Behind his visor, Scott's eyes narrowed. There were so many things wrong with that statement, he didn't know where to begin. He hadn't even known Remy had any history with the scientist. Obviously though, he did. Cyclops made a mental note to drag the answers out of the secretive Cajun's hide once this was over.

For now though, Scott had other concerns, like the one right in front of him. "Remy," Cyclops said coldly. "Belongs to no one but himself." He wasn't sure what Sinister's intentions were, but there was no way he was just going to let the geneticist walk out of here, especially not with Gambit.

The doctor opened his mouth the respond, only to mentally swear. Gambit had taken advantage of the other's distraction to squirm out of his arms. The seemingly young boy darted across the room and behind the X-men, putting them in between himself and Sinister.

Scott did not hesitate. He fired, blasting the red-eyed man through the wall.

Sinister pulled himself to his feet. Glaring at the group, he brushed the plaster off of his suit. "This is not over," he promised. A moment later, a tesseract opened behind the doctor, transporting him away. But, they all knew he would be back, though only one of them knew why.

_Of course, we all know Gambit's little secret is going to be revealed eventually. _

_We just don't know when._


	17. RK: Wandering Hitokiri

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title:_ Wandering Hitokiri

_Fandom: _Rurouni Kenshin

_Status: _Yet another story that does not have an ending at this time

_Summary: _On a day filled with snow and blood, Kenshin made a different vow. That he would live. Problems of course arise when certain powers among the Ishin Shishi conspire to have him assassinated. This story has a supernatural element that was heavily inspired by Vathara's wonderful crossovers and fusions. If you haven't already read them, I recommend that you do.

_Preview_

In the center of the small wooded clearing sat a slender red-haired figure. Kenshin absently blew a strand of crimson hair out of his face as he worked, carefully grinding the plant mixture down to a more malleable form.

The young man lifted the half-full mortar and pestle out of the way as a pair of wrestling fox kits tumbled through the space it had been a split second before. If he had been a moment later it would have spilled. Then Kenshin would have had to start all over. "Careful young ones," he chided gently.

The two kits actually looked sheepish as they untangled themselves, one yipping an apology. At first glance the siblings could have been mistaken for mortal animals. Until that is one noted the intelligence that shown in their golden eyes, or the wisps of mystical fire that danced around their paws.

Violet eyes flicked up briefly as a third kitsune entered the clearing, a bundle of roots held carefully in the adult's mouth. The three-tailed vixen's form shimmered, a beautiful red-haired woman appearing in her place. "Is this the plant you seek?" she asked.

"Yes," Kenshin answered, adding the roots to his mixture. "Thank you _Dances-with-Leaves."_ With the addition of the lightening agent, the dye should change his hair an unassuming light brown.

The vixen smiled as she gathered her children. "It was nothing," she said. "A small service for one who is our kin."

A faint sigh escaped Kenshin's lips, but he said nothing. As a small child he had spent countless hours trying to convince the various kitsune he encountered that he was human. They had never believed him. Eventually, he had just given up. It wasn't worth the hassle. Let them believe what they want.

Besides, the young man privately admitted to himself. It was quite possible they were right. It wasn't completely unheard of for creatures of the spirit world to mingle with mortals. One only had to look into the wolf-like eyes of Hajime Saito to realize that. Ultimately, it didn't matter. He was who he was, and nothing would change that.


	18. BTVSHP: Child of Aurelius

_Standard Disclaimer: _I own no one and nothing

_Title: _Child of Aurelius

_Fandom: _HP/BTVS Crossover

_Status: _Gah, my brain needs an off switch

_Summary: _Spike and Dru were just minding their own business when they find baby Harry abandoned in an alley courtesy of the Dursley's. Being too small to eat, Spike was just going to drop the infant off at an orphanage, but Dru objects. She says they must raise the little spark so he can destroy the big bad they do. Dru ends up feeding him her blood on the sly when he was little so Harry has developed a few vampiric traits. He has strength, speed, healing, and senses to a lesser degree. Being raised by the pair has given Harry a unique mindset, but he is not evil,. He just doesn't think human lives are worth more than nonhuman ones. Spike and Dru have been feeding on murders, rapists, ect. since they adopted him. The pair has it down to an art form. Drusilla walks through the bad part of town and the first group that jumps her looking for a good time doesn't live to regret it.

And no, Harry doesn't go to Hogwarts. Compared to the rest of the BTVS 'Verse, I can't see Spike being impressed with the wizarding world. Let's say William Pratt was a squib, therefore has the knowledge and connections to get his ward an under the counter education. That might explain his seeming humanity to, a last ditch attempt by the little magic he has to hang onto his soul.

Because Spike and Dru had different priorities, they didn't come to Sunnydale during Season Two. This caused all sorts of changes. Mostly Jenny confessing about the curse and them fixing it before Angelus made his debut. So, Angel never went to LA. The pair does go though, just a few years later.

_Preview_

"Buffy!" Xander shouted. "The kid!"

The young woman's eyes widened at the sight of the pre-teen, but there was nothing she could do. The demon was too far away. Her hazel eyes hardened. At least she would be able to make sure this monster didn't hurt anyone else. As it happened though, someone beat her to it.

A vampire in full game face dropped from the sky, his powerful hands seizing the demon by the neck. One quick jerk and the boy's attacker fell to the ground, it's neck snapped. Spike was furious, and not just with the demon. He and his ward would be having words after this, the bleach blond swore to himself.

Buffy immediately changed her target, only to be stopped when Angel grabbed her shoulder, pulling the slayer back. "What are you doing?" she hissed. The other didn't answer her.

"Spike," the dark haired vampire greeted coolly, not taking his eyes off his childe for a moment. He knew full well how dangerous the other was.

"Angelus," the younger returned. "You look better than when we last meet. Got tired of living off sewer rats?" Despite his taunting tone the younger was deadly serious. He took a moment to slide Harry behind him, gaining a look of disbelief from his sire.

The standoff was interrupted when Drusilla made the scene. The mad vampiress gasped, clutching Harry to her chest. "You gave Miss. Edith such a fright little one," she whispered. "Now tell Auntie Dru what is wrong."

The boy squirmed. "Aunt Dru," he protested. "You're squishing me."

Spike rolled his eyes, his human features returning. "Let him go Dru," he ordered.

The dark haired woman just glared before pulling her baby closer. "The big bad Slayer might hurt our little spark." She looked up at Buffy and hissed.

"Weirdo," the blond muttered.

Spike just reached up to pinch his nose. He could feel a headache coming on, and he hadn't even gotten drunk first. It was then that the wind shifted, bringing Harry's scent to the eldest of the vampires.

Angel's eyes widened in shock. "You didn't," he gasped.

"No," the blond agreed. "I didn't. Dru did."

"How could you?" the elder hissed.

A pair of blue eyes went cold. "How could I what?" Spike inquired snidely. "Take in a baby whose human guardians left him to die in an ally. To give the boy a home?" He got right in Angel's face while maintaining a safe distance from the Slayer. "Regardless Sire," he slurred the title into an insult. "The manner in which I comport myself is no longer your concern. It hasn't been for a long time."

_I really hope someone adopts this. Otherwise I don't think it will ever get finished._


	19. HP: For the Better

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing and no one

_Title: _For the Better

_Fandom: _Harry Potter

_Status: _Will probably be sitting here for a long time.

_Summary: _Time Travel Fic, AU. Upon finding himself in the past Harry decides to make sure his younger self has a better childhood then he did. A better life in general as well. Manipulative Dumbledore, too bad for him older Harry is holding all the cards. There are other schools besides Hogwarts.

_Preview_

Harry groaned as he leveled himself off the floor with one elbow. What had happened? He had been fighting a Death Eater, he remembered that. One of the spells had flown past him, knocking into a shelf of bottled potions. They had crashed at his feet. And then . . .

It had been like a portkey, but so much worse. As the wizard's vision came back into focus, Harry abruptly realized he was still in Riddle Manor. He forced himself to his feet, unshielded emerald eyes searching the room, ears straining for any hint of sound. It was quiet, too quiet.

A brief search of the premises revealed nothing but dust, prompting the twenty-six year old to head outside. The view of Little Hangleton gave him his second impression that something was most definitely not right. There were people there, walking up and down the streets, doing their daily business.

Almost numbly, Harry stumbled into the town, not noticing the odd looks his robes garnered him. There shouldn't be people here. Voldemort had massacred the entire city almost seven years ago. The real kicker though, was a newspaper, lying innocently on a nearby table.

_March 6, 1985, _the date read. For a moment the wizard just stared, the words not sinking into his brain. Then he smiled weakly. "I think I need to sit down."

_Grr, and here I thought working as oppose to going to school would give me more time to write, not less. That doesn't seem to be the case though. Sighs. _

_Oh well, at least I have a job._


	20. Alex Rider: As the Years Pass

_**Great News! Plunnie 16: The Chibi Dilemma has been adopted by Roguemoon. **_

_**The link to this fic can be found on my profile.**_

_Title: _As the Years Pass

_Fandom:_ Alex Rider, minor James Bond towards the end

_Status: _Maybe in ten years or so

_Summary: _Follows the life of Alex as he grows up and travels into adulthood. Begins at age sixteen. In my 'verse Fox has returned to the SAS, Blunt left a foul taste in his mouth.

Erm and I think I need to give credit for the K-unit personalities to amitai. I think they were the one who really fleshed them out. Only Fox has really been expanded in the books so far.

_Preview_

The members of K-unit blinked upon entering their cabin. A fifth bed had appeared while they were out training. More than that, someone was on it, a very familiar someone. It had been almost four months since they had last seen the teenager.

In what they had despairingly come to realize was the norm for their unorthodox fifth member, Cub had been one step ahead of someone who wanted him dead. Though typically he had failed to say why, other than the usual classified. Fox swore Alex had taken ten years off his life with that stunt on the motorcycle. He had been sure the other was going to crash.

"Ah," Eagle cooed. "How cute. Our little Cub is sleeping like a baby." While Wolf elbowed the practical joker in the side, Snake frowned.

The medic approached the sleeping figure, reaching out to check Cub's pulse. It was just a bit to slow. "Err guys," he put in. "I think he's been drugged." The roughhousing stopped immediately as they all turned to stare at Eagle. Say what?!

It was twenty minutes later when Alex finally stirred, though he stilled almost immediately. Feigning unconsciousness had quickly become an ingrained habit. He wasn't quite good enough to escape k-units' sharp eyes however.

"Cub?" Wolf asked softly. "You back with us?"

Blurrily, a pair of eyes opened. "Wolf," Alex murmured. What had happened? He had been at the bank, yelling. Err, having a discussion with Blunt, and then. The sixteen-year old sat bolt upright, narrowly avoiding cracking his forehead against the others. "Bastard!" he spat.

"Cub," the unit leader snapped. \"Language."

"Sorry Wolf," Cub apologized as he got to his feet. "I didn't mean you."

Those dark eyes were still narrowed severely. "That doesn't change the fact that you cursed."

Alex just rolled his eyes, still searching around for his boots. He was old enough to kill, but God forbid he utter a swear word.


	21. Xmen Movie: Unbroken

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Unbroken

_Fandom: _X-Men the Movie

_Status: _Up for grabs

_Summary: _Apart, Sabertooth and Wolverine are two of the most dangerous men on the planet. Together the brothers are nearly unstoppable. The powers behind the Weapon X program saw this, and they did not approve. I.E. the pairs falling out was a lot more contrived than it seemed.

_Preview_

"You bastard," Sabertooth hissed as he strained against the chains. "What have you done to him?" The blond cursed himself for a fool. Jimmy had tried to tell him something was wrong, tried to get him to leave, but Victor had refused. Something that had obviously been a mistake.

One that his brother, his little brother, was paying for. The younger feral was lying unconscious in the middle of the floor, completely unaware. He had been shot multiple times. Victor knew Jimmy was in no danger of dying. It would take a lot more than being riddled with lead to take down one of them permanently, but the other wouldn't be bouncing back up anytime soon either.

Stryker just smiled, kneeling to run his fingers through Wolverine's bloody hair. "The question should be what am I going to do to him."

A deep snarl escaped Victor's throat. God dammit! Why couldn't he break the chains? Jimmy needed him. "We are going to kill you," he promised. This would not hold him forever, and once he got free he and his brother would leave this place.

The Colonel laughed. "I don't think so," he announced. "Because once I am done with him, Weapon X won't even remember his own name."

If anything, the blonde's fury increased with that statement. How dare the other refer to his brother as though he were some sort of object. "I will stop you then." Preferably before the other succeeded in doing whatever he intended to Jimmy. The two of them might be animals, Victor admitted. But this man was a monster.

A look of amused contempt was shot the chained man's way. "And just what," Stryker inquired. "Makes you think you are going to remember either." As magnificent as it was to watch the two brothers work, they were far too dangerous to keep together.


	22. FKHL: Old Friends Never Die

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Old Friends Never Die

_Fandom: _Forever Knight/Highlander

_Status: _Mine! Glares at any and all interlopers

_Summary: _Nicolas B. Knight has not been having a good year. In fact, he hasn't been having a good century. He needs to just talk to someone, to get things off his chest. So, who should he turn to but one of his closest friends, a certain Immortal. Will contain flashbacks in true FK and HL fashion.

_Note: _In this story I have arranged it so the vampires do not know about immortals and vice versa. There are a few exceptions on both sides, such as my main characters. But for the most part everyone is ignorant. I have even thought of a good reason.

And on another note. TGIF, thank god it is Friday. I seriously thought this week would never end. Now if I could just find my notebook. The one that has like eight chapters of "Bent Not Broken" in it.

_Preview_

A grimace flickered over Nick's face as he looked to where Natalie's latest concoction was sitting on the table, awaiting his attention. Sighing, he walked over and popped the lid off the protein shake, only to gag immediately. God, that smelled nasty. The blond slammed the lid back on, taking a few steps back. There was no way he was drinking that.

After a moment, the vampire turned to his fridge, pulling out a bottle of blood and gulping it down. Nick could almost hear Nat nagging him about backsliding. At the moment though, he didn't care. It was sometimes tempting to put the doctor on a diet of stale bread and water and see how long she lasted.

Nicolas appreciated everything she had done for him, really he did. But still sometimes, just sometimes, the vampire felt like he was trapped in the middle of a game of tug 'o war. With his sire on one end, and Nat on the other. Hell, truth be told, the detective wasn't entirely certain just what he wanted anymore.

What he really needed, the detective realized, was a break. Somewhere quiet where he could go to think. Someone who would listen to his opinions without trying to sway him one way or the other. Unfortunately, that last bit disqualified just about everyone he knew.

There was one person though. A moment's more thought and Nick shrugged. Why not? It would be nice to spend some time with his friend, regardless of the circumstances. They kept in touch by phone, email, letters, ect. Still, it had been almost seven years since he last saw the other face to face. Not that seven years was that long for an immortal, any immortal.

The vampire grinned, starting to get into the sprit of the idea. The captain would probably be pleased if he used up a portion of his ever accumulating vacation time. It was perfect. Now, where had he put Methos' new number.


	23. DNAngel: Melting the Ice

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Title: Melting the Ice_

_Fandom: DNAngel_

_Status: Floating in limbo_

_Summary: Monsters aren't born. They are made._

_Preview_

In the middle of the large bed lay a single figure. A faint breeze ruffled Satoshi's light blue hair. Asleep, the teenager looked much younger than he usually did, his face devoid of the stress that haunted his waking hours. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

A deep gong echoed over the seaside town as the clock tower in the middle of the city rang once, twice, thrice signaling three a.m. At the sound, a pair of slit golden eyes snapped open. Gracefully Krad slipped out of the bed, taking care not to wake his host.

The seraph maneuvered his host's body over to the window, looking up at the full moon. It was a beautiful night. The kind of night he could lose himself in. Unfortunately, that was not possible. Changing forms would most certainly wake his tamer, and if Satoshi-sama ever even suspected these late night forays he would certainly take steps to stop them.

It wasn't as if Krad were up to any harm anyways. Right now, Dark Mousey was the furthest thing from his mind. These little bits of freedom were far to precious to him to give up in favor of chasing his other half. So long as no one found out what he was doing, the seraph was free to do as he pleased.

And no one would find out. Not as long as Krad was subtle in his control, and took no malevolent actions during his little outings. Two things that most thought him incapable of. Contrary to popular belief, there had been a time when the white angel had tried to cooperate with his host. A bit freedom, he had thought to himself, was better than no freedom at all.

The first had laughed in his face, not even considering the offer. In a fury, Krad had retaliated, fighting harder than he had for a long time. The second host he had made the offer to had pretended to agree, but had never held to his side of the bargain. Always making excuses as to why he could not let the seraph out. As for the third, he had quite simply ignored the other's existence. In the ten years Ken-sama had been his tamer, the Hikari had not spoken a single word to him.

A curse, that is all the Hikari clan had ever considered their creation to be. Generation after generation had been taught to hate the white angel even before they could walk. Satoshi-sama was no different. In fact, the only thing he hated more than Krad was himself.

Krad knew that. He knew Satoshi had no intention of having children, ever. No intention of creating the next generation of Hikari, and that was something he could not allow. Fortunately, in this modern day and age, the seraph had options available to him.

Slender gloved hands removed a book from the shelf, a genuine smile spreading over pale features as he read the title. Artificial insemination. It would take some time to implement his plan, but it would be worth it. Anything to get a chance with a host who had no preconceptions. Not to mention the more vital aspect of living period.

Krad was not overly optimistic. Centuries of fighting the Hikari in an endless struggle had seen to it that hope did not come easily to the white angel. Still, even if they merely tolerated him, that would be better than what he had now. That they would love him the way the Niwa did Dark was far too much to wish for.

_Most of this story will revolve around Krad's interaction with Satoshi's son and his family. Hence the title, melting the ice._


	24. HLGW: Life After Death

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Life After Death

_Fandom: _Highlander/Gundam Wing

_Status: _I suppose one of you can have it

_Summary: _To his extreme displeasure, the immortal currently known as Duo Maxwell finds himself with another student. His fourth in 3,300 years. The others were an Amazon warrior turned slave, a spymaster, and a conman. All of them are still alive 'cause the god of death doesn't believe in doing things halfway. When he takes a student, he teaches them everything he thinks they need to know. Shin (real name) really has to wonder what he did to deserve this.

_Preview_

A pair of violet eyes narrowed as the eternal teenager looked down at the other's still (I.E. dead) body. Trieze's handsome features were tinged blue, a massive wound stretching across his chest. Despite this, the general looked almost peaceful. Duo knew that wouldn't last though.

"Dammit 'Fei," the immortal grumbled to himself, only half meaning it. "You couldn't have cut a bit deeper?" Sighing, Duo sank back onto his haunches, waiting for the other to revive. It wouldn't be long now.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Treize gasped for air, his eyes flying open. An expression of pain crossed his features and he instinctively curled up on himself. What had happened?

Patiently, the seemingly younger man waited for the other to regain some semblance of control. Once he judged Treize ready he spoke. "Welcome back."

The general's head snapped around to stare at Duo, confusion swimming in his ice blue eyes. "But," he murmured. "I'm dead."

"You were," Duo said cheerfully. "You got better."

Treize shoved himself to his feet. He wasn't entirely sure he understood. Still, as long as he was somehow alive. The general shoved himself to his feet, looking a bit unsteady. "I need to call Lady Une." Before he knew it, he was back on the ground, Pilot 02 standing over him with one foot on his chest.

Duo's happy go lucky expression had vanished entirely, two short swords magically appearing in his hands out of no where. "I don't think so," he told the younger immortal coldly. "Like it or not Treize, you died. You are now like me, immortal." The brunette sighed. "And though I am not exactly thrilled about it myself, I am going to be your teacher, for as long as I deem it necessary."

The tip of one blade pressed against the general's throat, drawing a drop of blood. "Or," Duo offered. "I can end your existence right here."


	25. SW: A Spark of Hope

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _A Spark of Hope

_Fandom: _Star Wars

_Status: _At the very bottom of the list

_Summary: _A five year old Luke accidentally connects with his Father through the force. Realizing how dangerous it would be for his son to be known to the public (and especially the emperor) he allows Luke to remain in Obi-wan's care. However, they stay in contact.

This changes Vader's mindset considerably. For instance, by the beginning of the movie "A New Hope" Vader no longer needs the suit. He only wears it so Palpatine doesn't suspect anything. Of course, he will find out about Luke and Vader's betrayal sometime. That is inevitable.

_Preview_

Leia swallowed hard, her fingers clenching as the Dark Lord of Sith entered the room, followed by an interrogation droid. It took all her courage not to sink into the wall. She was scared, terrified really. But she knew she could not give up the information, too much was at stake.

This being said, the princess was shocked when the droid turned itself off, Vader pulling a small device from his belt. For a moment, she heard the soul chilling sound of a woman screaming before a force field went up. Leia stared at her captor wide eyed.

Vader didn't seem to notice as he leaned casually against a wall. His shielded eyes met hers. "I think Princess, that it is time you and I had a little talk." He crossed his arms in front of him. "You have no idea how fortunate you are that I was already aware Obi-wan is on Tatooine."

The young woman couldn't help it. Her jaw dropped. Vader knew, and he hadn't done anything. "I," she stammered a moment before her jaw firmed. "This is a trick," she spat. "I don't know what you want, but it won't work."

Vader sighed, straightening. "It doesn't truly matter what you believe princess," the Sith said. "Your rescue has already been arranged. Until then, I suggest you sit tight."


	26. Mag7WaT: Water's Thicker

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Water's Thicker

_Fandom: _Magnificent Seven/ Without a Trace

_Status: _Ending is figured out, which puts it a step above most of the others

_Summary: _Vin does in fact know who his Father is. However, considering the man made it clear from day one that he wasn't interested in having a bastard son, the ATF agent is more than happy to return the favor. He is a Tanner, period.

Unfortunately, his days of avoiding Victor Fitzgerald come to an abrupt end when the Seven must go to New York for a case. Vin has two objectives. One put the bad guys in jail, and two avoid his half-brother, Martin. The brother who has no idea he exists and yet could pass for his identical twin.

_Preview_

"It appears," Ezra stated unnecessarily, looking up at the large building. "That we have arrived." He was not happy about this trip. All things considered, he would rather be back in Denver. The undercover agent nearly flinched when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Green eyes glanced back to see Josiah's kind face.

"Don't worry brother," the profiler told him.

"Yeah," Buck put in. "Any of the fibbies so much as look at you wrong and I will be more than happy to show them the error of their ways." He cracked his knuckles for emphasis. There was a murmur of agreement from the others. The FBI had been foolish to disregard their friend based on unfounded rumors. Though none of them were complaining. After all, the Bureau's loss was their gain.

Ezra could not contain a smile at the reminder that he now had six brothers to watch his back. "Now now," he reminded them. "I am sure that will not be necessary. We are after all, representatives of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms." The undercover agent brushed a bit of invisible lint off his suit. "And as such it behooves us to act with a mediocrum of professionalism and decorum."

There was a moment of silence. After which the southerner paused, his sharp gaze traveling from one brother to another as he examined their facial expressions. "Of course," Ezra sighed defeated. "What was I thinking?"

All things considered, it was no surprise none of the agents noticed the unusually pensive look on their sharpshooter's face.


	27. LOTRFR: Light of Heart

I admit, this plunnie was spawned mostly due to frustration. Several years ago I read a LOTR/FR crossover involving Drizzt and Legolas on a different site. They were friends, but kept it a secret because of Drizzt's race.

Then, in a fight with some evil drow, Legolas slipped up and said something in their language, which his friend had taught him. This led to him being thrown in prison. But, he said nothing to defend himself because he wished to protect Drizzt. Drizzt felt the same way and turned himself into the elves.

Snarls, and now I cannot find it. I have looked everywhere. Gives puppy dog looks. Have any of you seen this story?

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Light of Heart (now that is a stupid title)

_Fandom: _Forgotten Realms/Lord of the Rings

_Status: _Up for adoption

_Summary: _Many years after the Drizzt novels, our favorite drow has moved on. All his friends have passed away from old age and it was just too painful to stay in Iceland Dale/Mithral Hall anymore, even though he was more than welcome. So he left, eventually ending up on an entirely different continent, near the Mirkwood.

He had lived in there secretly for several years when he met Legolas. Despite a rocky start, the two did become friends. They kept up their relationship for decades until something happened. The elvish prince missed one of their scheduled meetings. It turns out that he had been captured by orcs and was in need of rescue.

_Preview_

Legolas leaned heavily in his friend while at the same time trying to pull away. "Let go Drizzt," he ordered as they drew closer and closer to his home. "I can make it from here."

The drow's only response was to tighten his grip on the other. "Orcs are not the only creatures who haunt this forest," his tone was uncompromising. "I will not leave you."

A groan of frustration left the elvish prince's throat. "Be reasonable my friend. Don't you remember how we met?"

Drizzt's lips quirked. "Of course," he answered. How could he have possibly forgotten? "I saved your life, you tried to kill me."

"Exactly," Legolas hissed. Drizzt was by far the best swordsman he had ever seen, but his friend did have limits. "Not even you can block the arrows from an entire squad of elvish archers."

The drow just shrugged, unconcerned.


	28. Complete: What One Would Give

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _What One Would Give

_Fandom: _Power Rangers

_Status: _Would you believe I have the whole thing mentally plotted out, and plans for a sequel. Arg, and I haven't watched this show since I was in grade school. This is all** Iolar's** fault. Why did I start reading that crossover? Voices in my head say because it is good.

_Summary: _Tommy surrenders himself to Zedd to save not only his friends, but the entire earth. Random enemy (destroyer, not conqueror) was coming and the forces of light "couldn't afford" to send reinforcements for a backwater planet like earth. So Tommy went to the forces of darkness instead.

He and Zedd made an agreement that ensured the Lord's aid in defending the planet from the invaders and a promise of noninterference in exchange for Tommy's lifelong service. He gave the white tiger coin to Jason to find a new ranger before he left. Not that it mattered to Zedd, who had retrieved and modified the Green Ranger powers.

Note: no mind control. Considering Tommy is sworn to his service no matter what there is no need for it.

_Preview_

Tommy said nothing as he rematerialized on the moon. Really, what was there to say? A bargain was a bargain, and he had sealed his fate. His life was entirely in Zedd's hands. At least the Earth was safe, he had done that much at least.

"Follow," the Lord ordered, striding away from the young warrior. He wasn't worried about Tommy attacking him. The magic that sealed their bargain would not allow it. The pair moved deep into the castle, deeper than the teenager had ever been before, even during his time under Rita's control.

Finally, they arrived at a locked door. One Zedd quickly opened. Cautiously, Tommy followed the sorcerer into the room. The whole place gave off a seriously creepy vibe.

"Now enter the circle."

Now that was something Tommy most definitely did not want to do. Even if the runes hadn't been glowing an eerie green, the teen would have known it was a bad idea. However, he had no choice.

Tommy swallowed hard, stepping into the circle and turning to face Zedd. Slowly, the teen clenched his fists, fingernails digging into the meat of his palm. He straightened his shoulders and looked his new master in the eye. He would not show he was afraid.

The lord smiled his approval, bringing his staff in front of him to rest on the ground. It took on a similar glow. "This will hurt a great deal," Zedd warned preparing the spell that would create his warrior, his heir. "I will not think less of you if you scream."

_Sequel Summary:_

Five hundred years later, Zedd is working on conquering another planet. It is similar to earth in that the forces of light don't think it is very important. Fortunately, the inhabitants have their own ways of defending themselves. I modeled them off the Lotr elves with a few differences.

Anyway, at some point, they manage to destroy Lord Zedd. At which time the prince of the planet, an optimistic (but not naïve) young man (young in this case being 2,000) who is somewhat aware of the circumstances behind Lord Bloodstone's service, takes it upon himself to drag Tommy kicking and screaming back to humanity. Erm, spiritual humanity, not physical.

_Sequel Preview:_

Tommy felt a peculiar wrenching inside him. He knew what it meant immediately. Zedd was dead. He was free. His defensives didn't suffer in the least, but at the same time, his mind definitely wasn't on his own fight.

He was free, but so what. It wasn't like Tommy had anything to go back to. All his friends were long dead. The Earth held nothing for him now, and as for Zordon's ilk. Well, they had never approved of the Green Ranger's choice. They would kill him if they could.

Bloodstone had no intention of giving them the satisfaction. However, he had no true wish to live either. Deliberately, the warrior left a small hole in his defensives. As expected, his opponent, the captain of the King's Guard, moved to take advantage of it.

Now! Tommy thought to himself. He disengaged his blades and threw his arms wide in expectance of the kill. He saw the captain's dark blue eyes widen in shock as he tried to pull the blow. He would not make it in time the warrior knew.

There was a clash of steel on steel as another figure crashed into the captain from one side. It was the prince, and he looked absolutely furious. He turned to glare at Bloodstone. "Just what," he demanded. "Did you think you were doing?"

_Note: Bloodstone is a green stone with red flecks. It is also called the martyr's stone. I thought it was a fitting name considering I revamped Tommy's outfit._

_Picture is here if you want to see_

_Remember to remove spaces_

_http: // www. tektek. org /avatar /31742769_


	29. AndromedaHercules: Bargains with War

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Bargains with War

_Fandom: _Andromeda and Hercules

_Status: _Go for it! In fact if you have your own idea for this crossover, write that too. There is such wonderful potential for combining these two fandoms, unfortunately there is a serious lack of good fics out there.

_Summary: _Faced with the realization the battle with the Abyss and its Magog servants is not one he can afford to lose Dylan Hunt aka Hercules contacts his half-brother, Ares the god of war. Also, Tyr doesn't betray them. I always thought that was seriously out of character considering what the universe would be like if that side had won. Not a place he would want his son to grow up in.

Note-at this point Herc hasn't spoken to any member of his family in millennia. If not for the fact the demi-god is immortal, they would believe him dead. Also, the Twilight and all the stuff mentioned in Xena didn't happen. All the gods are alive.

_Preview_

(Can you believe this is actually part of the final chapter)

Hercules' eyes widened as he saw the Abyss pulling a weapon out of thin air. It was the Hind's Blood Dagger. The demi-god didn't know how it had gotten its hands on it, nor did he care. All he cared about was that the dying creature was aiming it at his brother's unguarded back.

"Ares! Look out!" Hercules shoved the other out of the way as the weapon flew through the air. He staggered backwards into the war god's arms, the dagger sinking deep into his flesh.

Instinctively, Ares wrapped one arm around the younger, catching him as he fell while the other hurled a massive lightning bolt at the Abyss. Wiping the creature off the face of the universe forever. Almost immediately, the faint presence of Dahok vanished. Even the air seemed a little bit lighter.

It took the raven haired man but a moment to realize the severity of the situation, a look of horror crossing his face. Viciously Ares yanked out the dagger and disintegrated it, uncaring of the demi-god's cry of pain. He knew the poison would do far more damage than the blade itself.

"Why?" Ares whispered as he lowered Hercules to the ground. "Why did you do that?"

The demi-god coughed, a few flecks of blood making their way onto his lips. "Because," he choked. "You're more important than me." In his youth, Hercules hadn't truly understood the importance of the roles his siblings played. But he was older now, and he hoped, wiser. "Besides," he laughed softly. "You are my brother."

"Half-brother," Ares shot back, but his heart didn't seem to be in it. Carefully, he placed one hand over the wound. His brow furrowed in concentration and a faint glow appeared. Unfortunately, that was the only result. "Dammit," he cursed. Though in truth, he wasn't too surprised. He was war, not peace. Healing was not one of his talents, especially not a wound like this one.

Ares wasn't about to give up that easily though. He tried again. The war god didn't even notice when his brother's little mortal crew appeared in the entrance of the cave, looks of horror crossing their faces.

"Dylan," Beka whispered.

_Okay, short explanation of the rest. Ares calls Zeus, who doesn't come. Evidently he is busy, big surprise. He is not exactly Father of the Year material. Then he turns to his siblings. After scene where Herc insists that this is not the war god's fault, all of them band their powers together to help their baby brother. _

_The dagger was cursed as well as poisoned. They manage to heal him, but end up burning his mortal blood right out of him. Now that Herc is a full god, he leaves the Andromeda with his crew before leaving for Olympus with his family. Which is not to say he will never come back. He is after all the champion of mortals._


	30. AR: double plunnie

_This one will be a little odd as it is actually two plunnies_

_However, they are both on the same premise_

_So, chose your poison_

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing and no one

_Fandom: _Alex Rider

_Main Summary: _We all know that MI6 doesn't treat Alex very well. To be honest, neither did the CIA or ASIS. We will forgive k-unit their earlier behavior as they redeemed themselves after book one.

Anyway, at the beginning of these fics Alex is just barely seventeen. Tom has moved away with his Mom (parents finally finalized divorce), classmates all afraid of the druggie, Jack is dead (in a car crash of all things), and he is on the verge of failing all his classes.

So, when an opportunity presents itself, Alex really has no reason not to take it. After all, it is not as if things could get worse. And no, I didn't intend to invoke Murphy's Law with that statement.

_Status: _A ways down the mental list

_Title One_: Kodiak: Rise of the Bear

_Summary_: After yet another near death experience, this one involving an exploding building, Alex has had it. After hiking across the mountains to the second closest town, he calls Yassen to pick him up (yes, he is alive. Why you ask? Because I say so). MI6 assumes he dies in the blaze.

A few years later a new assassin appears, one with an interesting reputation. He specializes in killing "the bad guys." Drug dealers, murderers, ect. After all, the friends/family of victims have money too. Only thing is he doesn't go after other assassins, it would be bad for business. He is however, willing to kill whoever hired them.

Eventual appearance of k-unit. Get it? Cub to Bear. Bear=Kodiak.

_Title Two: _Codename Uriel

_Summary: _This one is a crossover with Airwolf. Archangel is a spy, and a good one. However, the Deputy Director of Firm does have one major difference when compared to MI6. He cares about getting his agents back in one piece. At some point, he contacted Alex and made him an offer.

After bailing out of a plane into the ocean with nothing but a single life ring, Alex makes his decision. Pulling out the communication device, which he has been carrying everywhere; He tells Archangel that if the other spy can find him first, he can have him. With Airwolf, that is not a problem. Alex becomes his protégé.

_Preview:_

The member's of K-unit stood soberly as the empty casket was lowered into the ground. It didn't seem real. Cub was only seventeen. He should be goofing of with his friends, crushing on some girl, worrying about college. He shouldn't be dead, but he was. For Christ's sake, they hadn't even been able to recover the body.

Wolf's jaw clenched, his eyes flickering over to the head of MI6. He knew just who to blame too. The kid, and that was what he had been a kid, should have never been put in the field. Now look what had happened.

Snake couldn't help but notice what a small gathering it was. Had Cub had any friends? Somehow, he found himself doubting it. Perhaps he had at one point, but not now. MI6 had destroyed Alex's life long before the mission that had finally ended it.

Crouching, Eagle threw a handful of dirt into the hole, whispering a short prayer. He hoped Cub was in a better place now. Turning back to the others, he paused. Where was Fox? His dark eyes spotted the other, standing over by Blunt and Jones.

Ben looked pissed, beyond pissed as he got right in his boss's face. Urgently, Eagle signaled his unit leader. K-unit flanked out to surround the arguing group, ready to back Fox up if he needed it.

"He never even wanted to be a spy in the first place!" Ben hissed. "You forced him into it." Oh, Cub had never said anything to him outright, but people talked. It was next to impossible to keep any sort of secret in an intelligence office.

Wolf inhaled sharply. This was new, but it made sense. He had never understood why Cub did what he did. The teenager was, had been, he corrected himself, smarter than to think himself immortal.

This drew Blunt's attention to them. He looked back at Fox. "You're treading on dangerous ground Agent Daniels," he warned. Unspoken went the threat of the possible consequences.

Ben understood that, but frankly, he didn't care. The agent laughed harshly. "Don't bother," he sneered, throwing his id at the other's feet. "I quit!" Sure, he had wanted to work for MI6, once upon a time it had been his dream. However, that had been before he found out what kind of people they were.

_And that is how Fox ended up back with the SAS_


	31. Charmed: Hide 'n Seek

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Hide 'n Seek

_Fandom: _Charmed

_Status: _Up for adoption

_Summary: _For the most part, I liked season six, but was a bit disappointed with the revelation of Chris' true identity and his family's reaction to it. So, new game plan.

Chris Crossed still happened, but they didn't find out he is half witch, so they never connected him to Piper's second child. She is now pregnant, so that problem is out of the way. Unfortunately, big!Wyatt, using the age old adage that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, has come to fetch his wayward brother.

_Preview_

Chris strained against the bonds holding him to the wall, knowing that it was likely a futile effort. In terms of raw power, Wyatt had always been stronger than him. Sure enough, the witchlighter managed to move a whole three centimeters before he was snapped back. Emerald eyes flashed with an inner fire as he glared at his brother. "Is this the part where you gloat?" he snapped.

The twice blessed merely laughed, dismissing the glamour that hid his normal attire. "Can you blame me Christopher," he ignored the presence of the sisters entirely. This didn't involve them. "You are so very rarely taken off guard."

Chris merely scowled, causing Wyatt to chuckle. "Now now, none of that," he chided the younger Haliwell. "You lost, fair and square."

A grimace flickered across Chris' features and he tugged on the bonds again. Really, his brother should know better. How did that saying go, it ain't over 'til the fat lady sings? Unfortunately, things weren't looking good.

Just about the only point in the younger brother's favor was that Wyatt was holding him in place with his will alone. If something interrupted the other's concentration sufficiently, he would be free.

As Wy took a step closer, Chris had an idea. It was probably a good thing he was already traumatized, the witch considered to himself. Otherwise this would have scared him for life.

Wyatt raised one hand to smooth the brunette's wayward bangs out of his face. "And now Chris," he stated. "It is time to go . . ." He was cut off when the younger surged forward, clamping his own lips over his brother's. His blue eyes went impossibly wide, and the twice blessed staggered backwards, one arm frantically wiping at his mouth.

That wasn't the only result of the younger Haliwell's actions. The bonds holding Wyatt's prize disappeared to nothing. Chris didn't hesitate. He orbed, the stream of bluish white lights disappearing through the ceiling just one step ahead of his brother's grasping hand.

For a moment, the blond just stood there. Storm clouds gathering over him. He couldn't believe the other had gotten away, again. Then he threw his head back and screamed. "Christopher!!!!"


	32. Complete: Double or Nothing

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Double or Nothing

_Fandom: _X-men Comics

_Status: _Will be written in the nearish future, maybe after PoaT is done. As is, there are a couple chapters already written in one of my notebooks.

_Summary: _Being left to freeze to death by the woman you love is never the best way to start your day. But hey, there is really nowhere to go but up.

_Preview_

It was at this point that Remy made several realizations. One, it was warm. Two, Creed was still holding him. Three, Sinister was also in the room, an immeasurably smug look on his pale features. And four, had he mentioned it was warm. Conclusion, this was real. _Merde. _

Gambit started to struggle immediately. "Put. Me. Down." He snarled at the feral. Sabertooth dropped him at once, though not quite fast enough to avoid catching an elbow to the face. The Cajun stumbled slightly as he landed, but managed to retain his feet.

Carefully, Remy took a few prudent steps away from the balefully glaring Sabertooth while not taking his eyes off his, shall we say host. Everyone in the room knew full well who the greatest threat was. Pretending otherwise was just foolish.

_Just a note, if you are looking for a sad story. Full of angst and Remy torture, this is not the fic for you. It has many funny parts. _

_I was seriously tempted to put what I have mentally dubbed the Darth Vader moment in the preview, but didn't want to spoil things._


	33. Being Written By crescentgaia

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Yesterday's Son

_Fandom: _White Collar

_Status: _Attempts to turn off my brain have been less than successful

_Summary: _Growing up in the game had taught Neal's Mother one thing, she didn't want to be a con artist. Unfortunately, there are not that many jobs available for single pregnant teens. And despite her reluctance, she was the best. It was in her blood after all.

Her greatest creation, Neal Caffrey. Anything to protect her only child. However, even the best hiding place can't last forever, and now her murderer is back. With him, he will bring many surprises, including just who Neal really is.

_Preview_

"It's for Caffrey."

Peter looked annoyed for a moment, before the agent smirked. "Put it on speaker," he ordered.

The ex-con just rolled his eyes. "Really," he huffed. "Do you think I would be stupid enough to have someone in the business call me here?" Neal asked as Jones hit the appropriate buttons.

The lights on the phone changed position as the call was transferred, and a cold voice came through the speakers. _"Hello Nealan."_

The blood drained from Neal's face, leaving it a pasty white. His coffee cup dropping from nerveless fingers to shatter on the floor. No, a little voice within him whispered. Not him, it couldn't be him. But it was. He would never forget that voice.

"_What?" _Now the voice sounded amused. _"Nothing to say to me?"_

Slowly the fear drained from Neal's bright blue eyes to be replaced by fury. "Drop dead."

The man just laughed. _"That was note quite the answer I was looking for," _he answered. _"But there will be other times. We will speak again Nealan, and soon." _A loud dial tone filled the suddenly silent room.

"Get this off," Neal spat yanking his pant leg up. His fingers searched desperately for a latch that wasn't there. "I have to go."

"Go?" Peter asked concerned. "Go where?" He had never seen the other so out of control.

"Anywhere!" Blue orbs shone with an emotion that could only be described as terror. "Just away!"

"Calm down," Peter shoved his unofficial partner into a chair, pushing the brunette's head between his knees. "Just breath okay."

Slowly, Neal nodded, taking in a slow shuttering breath. He had to calm down. He had to think.

"Why did that man call you Nealan anyway?" Peter asked knelling beside him.

"Because it is my name."

The agent frowned. "No it isn't." Neal Matthew Caffrey, that was what it said on the ex-con's birth certificate, and he should know.

Almost imperceptivity, Neal flinched. "Of course it isn't," he tried for nonchalance. "I was just making sure you knew."

Peter's eyes narrowed even further, suspicion blooming in his mind. "Neal," he said slowly. "Please tell me your records aren't forged."

_More summary: Neal was the product of a one-night stand due to drugged punch at the homegoing dance. His Mom didn't want to ruin the Father's life, so she didn't tell him. They managed though, up until el bad guy wanted to hire her for a job. _

_She refused no matter how much money he offered her. So, he snatched Neal. The guy had him for almost a month before his Mom managed to steal him back. She sent him into hiding under the name Neal Caffrey and promised to meet him when it was safe. Only she didn't live that long. Neal was only 14 at the time._


	34. Gundam Wing: Deities of Death

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Series: _Deities of Death

_Title: _DoD: Genesis

_Fandom: _Gundam Wing

_Status: _Has been kicking around my brain for years

_Summary: _Heero may have been raised to be the prefect solider, but Duo was created to be the perfect assassin.

Not a crossover but incorporates elements of Dark Angel, the movie Cam, and the Special Unit novels by Kay Hooper.

_Preview_

As Angela followed the Doctor deeper and deeper into the bowels of the sparsely populated complex, she began to think she had gotten herself in over her head. This job had seemed a bit shady from the get go. But, the nineteen-year old desperately needed the money. Finally though, the stopped in front of an unmarked door.

"In here," Dr. Reis ordered.

Silently, the young woman stepped through the door, only to freeze. In front of her stood a group of young children, hair cut militarily short. They seemed to come from many different ethnic groups. The only thing they seemed to have in common was that they all had violet eyes.

Angela glanced at her companion. "Forgive me Doctor," she said. "But I was under the impression my job would be to care for a number of experimental subjects, not children."

Reis snorted. "Do not let your eyes fool you Ms. Monroe. I assure you, each and every one of these _children _is a living weapon. Nothing more, nothing less." He turned to look at her. "Will this be a problem?"

Though the Doctor's voice was carefully bland, Angela picked up the unspoken warning. Her Momma hadn't raised any fools. "No," she answered. "No problem. I was merely surprised." Even so, she was extremely relieved when Reis left the room.

"Hi," she crouched next to the nearest child, a little boy with olive skin and chestnut hair. "What's your name?"

The boy tilted his head to one side quizzically. Was this some sort of test? "I am the DoD325m02."

The young woman blinked. It was worse than she thought. "That is your designation," she said slowly. "But do you have a name?"

Hesitantly, the child answered. "My codename is Shinigami."

A smile spread across the blonde's face, lighting up the entire room. "Pleased to meet you Shin-chan. I'm Angela."

_Pictures can be found in the plunnie section of my website's gallery_

_Link is on my profile_


	35. Inuyasha: Hidden Beneath

_Reminder: Links to all adopted plunnies (3) can be found in my profile_

_Meant to write next chapter of PoaT tonight. Sighs, maybe tomorrow_

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Hidden Beneath

_Fandom: _Inuyasha

_Status: _Fem!Kenshin, Fem!Naruto, and now Fem!Inuyasha. What's next? Fem!Krad? Nah, that would just be too creepy.

_Summary: _Inuyasha has one very big secret. He's a girl. However will everyone react to this new information.

Stipulation One: No going into heat. 'Yasha is not an animal.

Stipulation Two: No incest. Threatening to cut off suitors head yes, being attracted to sister no.

_Preview_

Inuyasha shifted a bit, trying not to show just how uncomfortable this entire situation made her. For as long as she could remember, she and her brother had had a very simple relationship. He hated her, the end. The matter of her newly revealed sex shouldn't have changed anything.

Sesshoumaru obviously disagreed. Evidently somewhere in the depths of his mind the fact she was a girl made her somehow more worthy of his protection. Not, Inuyasha asserted to herself, that she needed his protection. Not anymore at least. Ruthlessly, she shoved the bit of her that still wanted her brother's love (or at least his approval) down into a teeny, tiny box, stomping on it ruthlessly.

The silence continued, tension so thick you could nearly cut it with a knife. Until finally, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Do you love him little sister?"

Inuyasha's head yanked around so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. "What the hell sort of question is that?" she squawked.

"A very simple one," his brother's visage was as impassive as ever. He may as well have been asking if the sky was blue. "I asked if you love him."

The young woman bit her lip, twisting her hands uncertainly. Her fist impulse was to deny it. However, her mind flashed back to the many, many memories featuring the other. Their first meeting, back when she was barely fifty years of age, not even a teenager. He had stumbled upon her while she was bathing, and hadn't that been awkward. Personally, Inuyasha blamed his nature. If he had been anything but a shadow demon, she would have smelled him coming.

Further encounters, first because he thought she needed someone to keep an eye on her, and later when it became more than just a self imposed duty. She had grown from child to woman, while he had inherited the lordship of the isles his family had ruled for millennia. The day he told her he loved her. Inuyasha hadn't known what to think. Barely managing to blurt out an apologetic refusal to his proposal before she fled.

Not that that had stopped him. There had been many proposals after that, in a variety of creative ways. Inuyasha always refused. Still, just because she wasn't quite ready to mate didn't, didn't mean.

Inuyasha looked up to meet eyes the same shade of golden amber as her own. Though the emotion behind them was unfamiliar to the hanyou. "I don't know," she whispered at last. "I just don't know."

_I do have my own OC planned out to be Inuyasha's love interest. Anyone who wants to adopt this one can either ask for details, _

_or come up with a character of their own._


	36. AngelLeverage: A Clean Slate

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _A Clean Slate

_Fandom: _Angel/Leverage

_Status: _Up for adoption

_Summary: _Eliot is Lindsey? Scratches head, now how did that happen?

_Preview_

"Are you certain about this Lindsey?"

The man grinned sardonically, the expression barely visible in the dim lighting of the room. "Do you have a better way to get me off the radar permanently?" he asked. Lindsey was sure, though at first he hadn't been. It was Angel's betrayal that prompted the final decision.

Now that had hurt, and the lawyer didn't just mean the four bullets to the chest. Fortunately, he had taken measures before the battle ever started. Though he had intended to use those measures against his enemies, not his supposed allies.

The demon mage sighed, picking up an ancient scroll. "I don't even know how you found a copy of this spell to begin with," he almost complained. "It has been lost for millennia." Truthfully, he wasn't entirely happy with the decision the other had made. Nevertheless, he owed Lindsey McDonald, he owed him big.

"Perseverance, desperation, and a good wallop of luck," the human answered the rhetorical question. Lindsey had had everything ready for years, since before he returned to LA in fact. A backup plan if you will, or would that be the backup plan for his backup plan. It was always good to be prepared.

The only reason Lindsey hadn't used it before were the side affects. Losing his memory didn't really appeal to him. However, if there was one thing working for Wolfram and Hart had taught him, it was this. There is always a loophole; you just have to find it. He had.

"All right," the mage sighed unrolling the scroll. "I'll do it." His yellow eyes softened as he thought of his daughter, his only child. The child whose life one young lawyer had saved at the risk of his own. "Trini will miss you terribly though."

"If all goes well," Lindsey whispered. "I'll see her again someday." He nodded to the other, eyes closing as the chant began. Even then, he could see the magic, dancing beneath his eyelids before everything went black.

When it was over, Lindsey McDonald was gone. Or rather, the full-grown version of him was gone. Lying on the ground where he had been just a moment before lay a human infant. Almost immediately, the baby began to cry.

"There there," the mage soothed him, picking the young child off the cold hard floor. "No need to fuss little one." The faintest hints of a smile tugged on his pale lips. "I am sure you have a very interesting life ahead of you."

By the time anyone realized Lindsey's name had vanished from his contract, it was far too late. The man in question, no longer existed. His slate wiped completely clean.

_My plan for Lindsey's memories is a copy of his psyche who will hang around Eliot, sort of like an imaginary friend. Their memories will slowly merge as Eliot grows up until they are one person. Usually while he is sleeping. _


	37. DC Comics: Shades of Gray

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Shades of Gray

_Fandom: _DC Comics

_Status: _Posting this bit on Livejournal as a one-shot, might become a whole story later.

_Summary: _With the heroes down for the count, it's up to the villains to save the day. Alien invasion where attackers were smart. They spent a long time collecting information and managed to take just about everyone out during simultaneous strikes.

Meant to be gen. Yeah, this bit is somewhat emotional, but that is more due the circumstances than anything else.

_Preview_

"Kid?" a soft voice asked with concern. "Dick can you hear me?"

A pair of sapphire eyes fluttered briefly before cracking open. "Slade?" the vigilante murmured in confusion. What had happened? How had he gotten here? All at once, everything came rushing back and Dick surged to his feet. At least, he tried to surge to his feet. All he really succeeded in doing was collapsing on the immortal mercenary.

Strong arms wrapped around the slender figure, lowering him back down. Slade sighed, one hand reaching out to brush a stray bit of raven hair out of Nightwing's face. "I'm glad you're alive kid." He had been so sure the other was dead. Sure enough that when he walked into the room to find Dick unconscious on his couch, he had thought he was hallucinating. With everything that had happened over the last few days, it would have been understandable if he had finally lost it.

Dick flinched. "I was lucky," he whispered, a bitter laugh escaping his throat. He had been halfway between Gotham and Bludhaven when the strike had hit. The trip had been an impulsive one. He had a few days off anyway, so why not drop in at the manor? The concussive wave had thrown him off the road, and trashed his cycle, but he had survived. So very many hadn't.

A conveniently placed bush had even ensured the vigilante didn't break any limbs, not that the Rom's bout of good fortune made him feel any better. Dick had been taught to value his own life, but at that moment, looking at the ruins of the two cities, he had almost wished he were dead.

Slowly, Nightwing sat up again, not protesting as the other moved to help support his weight. "Hey Slade," he asked quietly, head leaning against the mercenary's broad shoulder. "Is the offer still open?"

Deathstroke tensed, he knew immediately what offer the kid meant. "For you," he answered. "Always. But are you sure you want to do this, you know there is no turning back." Immortality was a damn difficult thing to be rid of, once bestowed.

Any other day he wouldn't have given Dick time to second guess his decision. One swift injection and it would be done, but now. Yes, Slade wanted the kid by his side. He had always wanted him, no one else would do. However, he hadn't wanted this.

Dick merely nodded. "What reason have I to refuse?" he asked voice cracking as tears ran down his face, dripping on the floor below. "They're gone, all of them." His family. The Titans. If the news could be believed even the Watchtower was gone, blown out of the sky along with everyone aboard it. He turned to face the older man. "You're all I have left Slade."

Slowly the mercenary nodded, closing his single eye. "All right," he agreed, releasing the young vigilante. "I'll take care of it." He gave Dick a quick once over, noting dark smudges caused from more than just grief. "Now get some more sleep kid, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Nightwing just yawned, laying back down and closing his eyes. He was out almost instantly, not even feeling the blanket Slade tossed over him a moment later.


	38. BtVSCharmed: Not so Normal

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Not so Normal

_Fandom: _BtVS/Charmed

_Status: _Lurking

_Summary: _Patty still had an affair with her whitelighter, only the baby was a boy. No weird, unlikely, explanations for how they find out. The Charmed Ones find some pictures and confront the spirit of their Mother who confesses. They were looking for their brother, but couldn't find him.

Then Xander went on his Road Trip after graduation. While in San Francisco he bumps into Phoebe who has a vision. After asking if he is adopted (Harris told him before they kicked him out) she remarks on his resemblance to Prue. They do a blood test to be sure as the Charmed Ones hadn't confessed about who they really were yet. Though Tony's ranting about no son of his having a sissy name like Phillip or Paris was also a hint.

_Preview_

"I know this is a lot to take in," Prue said slowly. "But it's true."

Xander blinked. What?! "No, it's not that," he waved his hands in the air. "I'm from Sunnydale, I know all about magic. But me, a witch?" Especially a natural born witch. The eighteen-year old shook his head. "Spells go wonky around me. They always have."

Looking somewhat floored, the sisters opened their mouths to speak again, only to be interrupted when Cole shimmered into the room. The half-demon paused, mouth hanging open. "Is that supposed to be a binding spell?" he asked in disbelief. The thing was coming apart at the seams.

Phoebe stared at her boyfriend. "You can tell," she blurted. The witch felt a surge of fear at how close her newly discovered brother had come to disaster.

Cole nodded. "Any higher level demon would know what he was immediately," his brow furrowed. "Hell, even the low level scum on this plane are probably drawn to him on a subconscious level."

The youngest Halliwell's jaw dropped in shock. He had been a little wary of the stranger that had suddenly appeared in their midst. Now though, all such thoughts had flown from his mind. "I don't believe this," Xander sputtered, his voice raising a good octave. "You mean I really am a demon magnet!"

_Am planning on using this meeting to get rid of what I consider to be the worst parts of both series. Mainly Buffy's death and Cole being stripped of his half-demon nature. This means no First Evil and no new Source. Xander won't reveal powers to Scoobies because he is trying to keep Buffy and Willow grounded. _

_He will use them on the sly though. Planning on him being like Piper in that he can freeze things and blow them up, only with fire & ice instead of on molecular level. Can also orb and heal (which means Prue won't die). I see the three sisters as the Charmed Ones and that not being affected by him because he is male. _


	39. HPLabyrinth: Moving Underground

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Moving Underground

_Fandom: _Harry Potter/Labyrinth

_Status: _No firm idea where this is going

_Summary: _Seventeen year old Harry gets wished away by his Uncle shortly after he kills Voldemort (Non HBP and DH compliant). Jareth has to figure out what to do with him. I figure most wish-aways are baby to toddler age. But, since Harry was still a child according to their rules, and living in the Dursley's house, there was no help for it.

In my mind, it is not so much that they are turned into goblins, as any creature that lives in the Underground, and then adopted. Most of the races find it very hard to bare natural born children. The babies are young enough that it is easy to adapt. But Harry is nearly full grown. I see him becoming Jareth's assistant and eventually accepting an offer to become fae. (Remember no slash). Maybe him even someday gaining a form of revenge when Ron stupidly wishes his child away.

_Preview_

Harry staggered down the stairs of the house he had grown up in, already making plans to move to America or something. To be honest, the wizard felt like shit. But he wasn't going to stay in this place one second longer than he had to. He could rent a hotel room or something.

The teen was furious, no beyond furious. The last thing he remembered before that potion had been shoved down his throat was the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes as the man proclaimed he would recover best under the care of his loving family.

Of course everyone had agreed. Merlin forbid anyone go against the words of Albus fuckin' Dumbledore. Harry had to wonder if they were all blind or just stupid. Probably the latter, he thought uncharitably. It was times like this he wondered why he hadn't let Voldemort slaughter them all.

Unfortunately, his attempt at egress was thwarted by a large walrus. Aka, his Uncle Vernon. The way the man was yelling was doing absolutely nothing for his headache.

"I want you out of my house!" the prune faced man blustered.

His nephew resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Just what did Vernon think he was doing. Most of the tirade was tuned out with the aid of long practice. However, Harry did catch some of the salient points.

"We never wanted you in the first place," Vernon went on. "Bringing all your freakishness into this house. Absolute rubbish it is." His lips twisted in distaste. "Dragons and unicorns and some such. In fact, I wish the goblins would take you away. Right now."

_Hope you liked it, and now_

_**For An Important Author's Note!!!**_

_Good news for me: Going to Morocco in two weeks_

_Bad news for you: Will be gone 2 years 3 months_

_Good news for me: Taking both notebooks and laptop_

_Bad news for you: Probably only get internet access once per month_

_Good news for everybody: Will update as often as I can_

_Bad news for everybody: Won't be as often as I want_


	40. Complete: Speak Softly

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Speak Softly

_Fandom: _Rurouni Kenshin/Highlander

_Status: _Part of the list. Would be thrilled if someone wrote it.

_Note: _Inspired by a collection of one-shots written by **Down the Rabbit Hole. **I think it is different enough from their stuff. But I will remove this if they ask. Would be a major bummer though.

_Summary: S_aitou and Kenshin through some quirk of nature both end up immortal at the same time. I figure it had to have been a bomb. Nothing else could have taken the two of them out. Poor Methos, he got himself stuck with not one, but two new students.

After some soul searching and a talk with his Shishou, Kenshin decides his vow only applied to his mortal life. Though killing is still his last option. Saitou is still in law enforcement. They are aware of the Watchers, even have them watched. After all, they have their very own clan of ninja. The Oniwabanshu swore their never ending loyalty to the pair _en mass _after they found out what had happened.

This story is set in the future, during Highlander. Kenshin and Saitou figured out who their teacher was awhile ago (see ninja), but haven't said anything to him about it. Frankly, they don't care. Until that is, Kalas starts hunting for the legend. Then they care a lot.

_Preview: This is what would have happened if Duncan had gotten there a bit sooner._

"Your quarrel is with me Kalas," the highlander spat. He tried to subtly maneuver himself in front of his friend, but Fitz was having none of it.

"MacLeod," Fitz warned, not taking his eyes off the other for a moment. This had been the best life he had ever had. Briefly, he fiddled with his recently returned pipe before sliding it into a pocket, reaching for his sword instead. He opened his mouth, only to pause as the presence of another immortal swept over the small group.

A small lithe figure emerged from the shadows, getting between them. Violet eyes locked onto Kalas, and the man spoke but a single word. "Challenge."

Upon seeing the other, Fitz had gone pale. "Kenshin," he hissed. He far preferred fighting a challenge himself then watching one of his friends do so.

"Don't even start with me Fitzcairn," came the harsher than usual reply. "You were about to do the same thing. The former assassin whipped off his coat, revealing the sword and sheath beneath.

"You can't be serious," the Englishman objected. "To my knowledge you have never issued a challenge," though the younger immortal had accepted a few. "And you choose now to start. With him," he gestured towards the other.

Kenshin merely shrugged. He was confident he could take Kalas, and if not. Well, his brother in arms was waiting in the wings. Truthfully, Saitou had wanted the challenge himself. But he had lost, paper beats rock any day. "Now go," the redhead ordered.

Fitz moved to object again, only to have the highlander drag him off. The two of them quickly disappearing into the distance. The Englishman's protests lingering in the air.

Kalas didn't even watch them go. The interruption was somewhat of an annoyance, but he wouldn't object to another head. The immortal held out his sword before him. "Do I at least get the name of the man I am going to kill?" he inquired in his raspy voice.

"Kenshin Himura, but I'm not the one who's going to die."

_Poor Fitz, he has never seen Kenshin fight and thinks his friend is dead_

_Boy, won't he be in for a shock _


	41. WC: A Second Chance

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _A Second Chance

_Fandom: _White Collar

_Status: _I'll get back to you all. Haven't decided.

_Summary: _An injury during Neal's arrest leads to a startling discovery, and Peter takes it upon himself to rehabilitate the young man. He sees it as a waste of potential.

Neal uses clothes and the way he presents himself to seem older than he is. Also, I figure he started forging and doing other jobs where he wouldn't be seen when he was just starting out. Using middle men, etcetera. That way his appearance wasn't an issue. Just because Peter has been working on his case for three years, doesn't mean they saw each other face to face from the beginning.

I see my Neal as more a victim of circumstances than someone who set out to be a criminal. He was orphaned at an early age and has been more or less on his own since he was little. He learned through experience and necessity. Kate isn't really in this plunnie, because she would get in the way. Maybe they are acquainted, but are not seriously dating.

_Preview_

Peter was furious. He would have that idiot's badge for this stunt, the agent swore. What in Gods name had the man been thinking when he pulled the trigger? There had been no need to use such force against a strictly white collar criminal like Nea. . .

Caffrey, Peter corrected himself. It was hard to think of a man that sent you Christmas cards by his surname. But then, the conman could probably make friends with a mass murderer if he set his mind to it. It was part of his charm.

A sigh escaped the agent's throat and his dark eyes went back to the other's prone form. Morphine had erased the last traces of pain from the unconscious figure's face, and Peter resisted the urge to brush a stray curl out of his collar's eyes. Once the conman was out, he would go to trial, and that would be that.

Still, a faint frown crossed the dark haired man's face as he examined the other's youthful features. It was somewhat odd. He had heard people looked younger when they slept, but he had never really believed it. Not until today. The sound of the door opening broke his train of thought, and Peter rose to his feet as the doctor entered the room. "How is he?" he asked softly.

"Neal should make a full recovery," the doctor assured the agent. "A bit lower though and he might have bleed out." The bullet had only just missed one of the major veins. "The boy was lucky." A pair of sympathetic eyes latched onto his patient.

"Hardly a boy," Peter scoffed, trying desperately not to think of Neal dead. It hadn't happened. It wouldn't happen. He was surprised when the doctor turned a furious glare on him, slapping down a set of x-rays.

"On the contrary," the man hissed gesturing towards the pictures. "If Neal Caffrey is a day over eighteen, I will eat my PhD."

_Am planning on Neal being 16 (almost 17 he protests)_

_He will spend a little time in supermax because of his flight risk. Fight breaks out when another inmate makes an inappropriate action towards him. Other inmates object and things escalate from there. Afterwards Peter takes an idea he has been toying with to Hughes and gets Neal released into his custody. _

_His argument is that jail will just make the conman a better criminal and that Neal has the brains to be anything he wants, given the chance._


	42. Complete: The Evil That Men Do

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _The Evil That Men Do

_Fandom: _Magic Kaitou

_Status: _Depends on whether someone wants it. Preliminary outline only has three or four chapters total. It wouldn't take that long to write.

_Summary: _There are much worse criminals in the world than the Kaitou Kid. While casing a location for his next heist, the teen comes across more than he was expecting. Something he can't ignore.

_Preview_

Kaito smirked, the mechanism beneath his sensitive fingers giving way. It hadn't taken the thief long to realize there was far more to the mansion he was casing than was shown on the schematics. The dimensions were all wrong.

After that, locating the hidden room was child's play for someone of his skill. And, while the eighteen-year old wouldn't describe curiosity as a weakness exactly, he had to admit it was one of his defining traits. However, the smug look quickly vanished as the door slid open on silent hinges.

The thief went dead white, biting down hard on his lower lip. God, it was like something out of a horror movie. Kaito wanted desperately to run the other way screaming, but he knew he couldn't. Resisting the urge to vomit, he steeled himself and stepped further into the room.

One trembling hand came up to finger a distinctive bracelet. The thief recognized it of course. It had been on nearly every television channel in the city for the last month. A young woman's desperate father begging anyone who knew anything to come forward.

The Politian had also offered a substantial reward. His daughter had vanished while traveling incognito through a bad part of town. However, looking at his macabre surroundings, Kaito knew she hadn't been the first. Far from it. She had just been the only one who was missed.

_Planning on him going to Nakamori_

_But if you want someone else that is fine_

_On another note Double or Nothing is finished_

_Planning on writing What One Would Give next_

_Also the adoption of Deities of Death is pending_

_Will update status once the first chapter is posted_


	43. GIJoe: For Honor

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _For Honor

_Fandom: _G.

_Status: _I don't even want to think of how long this one will be in traction

_Summary: _His quest for vengeance complete (finally), Storm Shadow seeks to make up for some of his former deeds.

In my brief exposure to G., I have found this is one of those series with umpteen different versions. So here is mine. Storm Shadow joined Cobra to find his Uncle's killer. He didn't do it, even though everybody thought he did. No, he wasn't brainwashed. But he didn't like his work either.

_Preview_

Slowly, General Hawk reached over to pick up the ninja's offering. "This is," he said softly.

Storm Shadow merely nodded. "On my honor," he swore. He knew it was the only thing about him the Joe's trusted. Not that he blamed them, all things considered.

Hawk was reeling. He would have to let his men at it. But if this disk was everything the ninja promised, they might be able to take Cobra down for good. The blond man was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed it when Storm Shadow spoke again.

"If you could do me one favor General," Tommy's voice sounded slightly strained. Contrary to popular belief, ninja did have limits, and he had just reached his. A second disk was set on the desk. "Give this to my brother for me."

Warning bells went off in Hawk's mind, his eyes narrowing. "Why can't you do it yourself?" he asked the white clad figure.

The ninja laughed. "Ghosts don't make very good conversationalists." Tommy's legs buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees, revealing his blood-soaked back. "I regret we were on opposite sides General Hawk," he said softly. "It would have been an honor to serve under you." The last things he heard before everything went black was the older man screaming for the medics.

_Actually have the entire first chapter written_

_Was originally going to be a one-shot_

_Until I realized it wasn't_

_Also, the plunnie poll is back up_

_Sorry if your favorite is missing_

_I don't know how all of them end  
_


	44. BtSVStargate: Unknown Assets

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own nothing and no one**

_**Title: **_**Unknown Assets**

_**Fandom: **_**BTVS Crossover (Stargate)**

_**Status: **_**I'm busy**

_**Summary: **_**Honestly, anyone who wants to play with the scenario presented in "Patron Saint" is welcome. This preview is simply my idea, not the only option. Just as long as Xander is a vengeance demon (P.S. of Lost Souls) and is in the business of protecting humans from inhuman forces you can take your own daydream and run with it.**

**This particular one involves Xander vs. the Goa'uld. Almost have to feel sorry for the snakes.**

_**Preview**_

**When he had been mauled by a hellhound, Eric had thought his career was over. Unlike most who got involved with the Initiative, he had been aware of what they did from the get go. His younger cousin had nearly gotten munched by a vamp when he had been sixteen. If not for the intervention of a passing hunter, they probably both would have died that day.**

**It was in fact why the man had joined the army. In order to gain the skills he needed to protect his family. He had been thrilled when the government sponsored group of demon hunters had approached him. Throwing himself into his job with an enthusiasm that had earned him many commendations. **

**The doctors had been sympathetic, but blunt after it happened. Eric would never walk without a limp again. At least, not without some serious magic. Magic that the Initiative didn't really have access to. Besides which, the soldier was well aware such things always had a price. Often more than one could afford to pay.**

**The Ranger had been considering his future, or lack there of, when his commanding officer had come to him. The now Colonel Finn had been asked to pass on an offer. Evidently someone did want him. Ironically enough, it was for his language skills.**

**No one lasted long in the demon hunting business without being able to read **_**'Danger, Do Not Touch.' **_**However, Eric had found he had a knack for it. Picking up far more than just the basics. He hadn't been given many details on the project. It was classified. But really, what did he have to lose? Nothing, that was what.**

**Which was how Eric Handel ended up at Stargate Command. He had never regretted accepting the offer. Especially when his expertise saved lives. The Ranger knew his comrades probably thought he was insane. They probably would have even if he had possessed time to explain to them what he was doing. But that didn't stop the group of marines from fighting to keep the Jaffa off him.**

**Their master meanwhile had gone a bit pale, regarding the chanting human. "Stop him," the Goa'uld roared, his augmented voice echoing around the room. Curse this blasted planet and its unnatural inhabitants. He had believed such abilities no longer existed, otherwise he never would have stepped foot on Earth.**

**Only once before had the Goa'uld witnessed such a feat up close, and that had been one time too many. Unlike most though, he had been fortunate enough to survive the experience. Coyote knew the vast majority of his kind believed the tales of Hok'tar to be just that, stories. He however knew better.**

**The Jaffa redoubled their efforts, one breaking through the line to grab Eric firmly by the throat. Lifting the slender man a few inches off the ground. But they were too late. With a whoosh of flame, a single figure appeared. The demon paused, regarding the scene through narrow eyes. What was this?**

"**Xander," the Ranger forced the words out. One hand tugged futilely at the Jaffa's forearm, struggling to breath. "Help."**

_**Yes, Xander and Eric do know each other**_

_**Needless to say, the Jaffa is not going to have a happy ending**_


	45. Feehan: Dark Twins

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Dark Twins

_Fandom: _Carpathian Series

_Status: _Signal is roaming

_Summary: _Just how did their people react to the return of the two legendary warriors anyway?

_Preview_

Mikhail Dubrinsky, Prince of the Carpathian People, sighed as he looked up from the stack of papers. The sun had risen. Already he could feel the weakness inherent to his race creeping over him. He ignored it.

"You should rest Mikhail," came the voice of his closest friend from right behind him.

The Prince turned, unsurprised to meet a pair of silver eyes. A smirk ghosted over his handsome features. "You mean like you are Gregori?" He turned his attention back to his work. There was just so much to do.

Things had improved a great deal for his people over the past few decades. Each breakthrough giving them new hope. Bringing them one step closer to saving their people. But it still wasn't enough.

Both males looked up simultaneously. Frowns crossing their faces as someone connected to their minds. A whisper of greeting flickering across their thoughts, there and gone in an instant. Vanishing to quickly to be identified.

Mikhail and Gregori exchanged glances before striding towards the door. Whoever it was, they were right outside. The pair wasn't worried. It was far too late for a vampire to be about, and even if it wasn't. Well, no enemy would dare to challenge the two of them so blatantly.

The Prince opened the door, only to stop dead in his tracks. His dark eyes widening in disbelief, it couldn't be. Gregori's reaction was similar. Kneeling in a patch of sunlight were two familiar, but long missed figures.

Looking up, Gabriel smiled. "Forgive us our absence My Prince." He elbowed his twin in the side. "It's this idiots fault."

Lucian accepted the blow stoically, not saying a word. His brother could wait for all eternity is he so wished. He still wasn't going to apologize.


	46. Complete: Best Served Cold

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Best Served Cold

_Fandom: _Rurouni Kenshin

_Status: _Who knows

_Summary: _Revolution Fic. It is sometimes easy to forget how Kenshin became Hiko's student to begin with. But when a hated face from his past appears, the hitokiri isn't about to let the opportunity pass him by.

_Preview_

"Sister?" too small hands cradled the still head. "Sister, wake up." The older, more experienced, Kenshin now knew there was nothing he could have done. Weakened by disease, the thirteen year old girl had died instantly from the fall. Her neck snapped.

"Ai," the boy shook her again, more desperately. "Ai!" Soft violet eyes flooding with tears as he realized the truth. He was alone now, completely alone. Shinta screamed as a man grabbed him around the middle, roughly dragging him away from the body of his last family member. The only one besides himself to survive the cholera that had swept through their small village. "Let go of me!" he shouted. Gaining nothing but a rough slap to the face for his troubles.

"Be careful not to leave any marks," came the callous voice of his sister's killer. "We don't want to drive down the price. Looks like his don't come cheap."

Shinta twisted in the guard's grasp to glare at the lord. "I'll kill you," he snarled, only half aware of what he was saying. A hint of amber appearing in his oh so expressive orbs for the very first time. "Kill you!"

Back in the real world, Kenshin's eyes snapped open, the man's laugh echoing in his ears. A grim expression crossing his face as he rose smoothly to his feet. It was time and past he made good on his promise.

_Man, if the guy wasn't such a jerk I'd feel sorry for him_

_How could he know Shinta was going to grow up _

_to be one of the most feared men in Japan_


	47. Pern: Of All Trades

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing and no one

_Title: _Of All Trades

_Fandom: _Dragonriders of Pern

_Status: _Sighs, it would make a great novel. Maybe I should send the author a letter.

_Summary: _What a Harper hears is for Harper's ears. A story following the life of one of Robinton's special agents.

If you are confused see Nip and Tuck from "The Masterharper of Pern." Also Pinch from "The Skies of Pern."

_Preview_

The teenager hesitated, one hand lifted in preparation to knock on the door. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. But at the same time he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he had been summoned to the Masterharper's Office.

Suddenly the slender brunette grimaced. Well he wasn't going to find out standing here. Steeling himself, he rapped sharply on the wood. Opening the door when a well known voice called for him to enter. "Master?"

Robinton looked up from the desk, carefully sliding a sheet of glass over the beginnings of his latest piece before rising to his feet. "You're here, excellent. A have a special assignment for you."

The apprentice blinked. A special assignment, for him. But he couldn't do anything, not anything that someone else couldn't do better at any rate.

"True."

Realizing he had said the last bit aloud, the boy flushed horribly. Then flushed even worse when he realized the Masterharper had agreed with his rather critical self-assessment. In the whole of his fifteen years, he had never so badly wished he could send himself between.

"However," Robinton held up one hand for silence. "It is rare than one person can do so very many different things well. You can for example both sing and play several instruments."

Of course he could, the teen thought a bit indignantly. He was a Harper wasn't he? Even if he had never excelled in any one area to the point where he had caught a Master's eye.

"You know the Sea."

Inevitable when your Father is a Masterfisher.

"You can also ride. Not to mention cook," that one had been the result of wanting to impress a girl. It hadn't worked. In fact, he was fairly certain she didn't even know what he looked like. Much less his name.

Robinton ticked off another point. "And you know a decent amount of woodcraft and herbal lore."

His younger sister had died from a fever any first year apprentice healer would have been able to treat successfully. The brunette wasn't about to let that happen to anyone else, especially not to someone he cared for. In fact, sometimes he wondered why he hadn't gone to the Healer Hall instead of Harper.

"You're a decent fighter." Both unarmed and with knives.

He had _convinced _one of the Fort Hold guards to teach him when he was younger. The bullies hadn't messed with him after that, no matter how small he was. He had hit his growth spurt late, and even now it was clear he would never be a giant.

Suddenly Robinton's eyes went sly. "I also hear you are a skilled gambler."

The teenager flushed again. How else was a fellow like him supposed to earn a few extra marks for Gather? It wasn't as though he cheated. Counting cards wasn't against the rules. It was simply that most people couldn't do it. "With all due respect Sir, I'm still not sure."

"You would prefer something else? The Archives perhaps?" The voice came from directly behind him. The words practically whispered in his ears.

The brunette yelped, spinning around so quickly he nearly lost his balance. A small, wiry man stood there. The boy took a few prudent steps backwards before suddenly pausing. "Wait a minute," he said, pausing to study the well groomed figure. "I know you, don't I."

It took a few minutes to place the other. "You came in with the caravan two weeks ago." A look of confusion crossed his face. "But you were dressed as a drudge then."

The man known as Tuck shrugged, his dark eyes shining with mischief. "All part of the job Sonny." He looked up at Robinton. "He'll do." It was hardly an impulsive decision. He had spent a few days shadowing the boy around Harper Hall. This however, had been his final test.

Perfect memory or not, that the teen had connected him to the drudge he had been pretending to be showed he also paid attention. Something that was both rarer than most people thought, and imperative for anyone who was one of the Masterharper's special agents.

"Do?" the brunette echoed. "For what?"

Robinton steepled his fingers, fixing the youth with a serious gaze. "Not all Harper's dance to the beat of the same drum," his gaze flicked briefly to Tuck. "And some wander further off the beaten path than others. Though that makes their jobs no less important. In fact," he said. "I believe that makes them more so."

_It is traditional for these Special Agents to take a new name_

_As you can probably guess from the title, this one will be Jack_

_Really hope someone wants this. May have to put it up for the Yuletide Challenge._


	48. FR: His Greatest Treasure

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own nothing and no one**

_**Title: **_**His Greatest Treasure**

_**Fandom: **_**Forgotten Realms**

_**Status: **_**A ways down the list**

_**Summary: **_**To quote Jack Sparrow, not all treasure is silver and gold. Set a few decades after the Ghost King. **

_**Note: **_**The weave has stabilized. No more magic troubles.**

_**Preview**_

"**Jarlaxle?" Drizzt asked cautiously moving into the clearing, his faithful animal companion at his side. The other was not acting at all like himself. But then, that had been obvious from the moment the mercenary had requested this meeting. An unusual occurrence by itself. Usually he just showed up, walls and guards be damned. **

**The flamboyantly dressed figure didn't even acknowledge the other drow. Seemingly completely absorbed by something the ranger couldn't see. Both hat and eye patch had been set aside for the time being. Lying beside him on the large rock along with some sort of device the younger had never seen before. **

**Whatever the something that held the other's attention was though, Drizzt doubted it was dangerous. Not to him at least and not now. Gwen would have reacted if it were otherwise. He took another step forward.**

**When Jarlaxle did finally speak, it was so soft that Drizzt barely heard him. "I need a favor."**

**Violet eyes widened in surprise. The mercenary did favors, he never received them. And the situation always benefited Jarlaxle as oppose to the other way around. Drizzt strode the rest of the way across the clearing, seriously concerned now.**

**Only to stop dead in his tracks. Resting on the mercenary's other side was a soft blanket, and in that blanket was. "A baby," Drizzt murmured in disbelief. Once his mind started working again, he put the pieces together fairly quickly. "Yours?"**

**Jarlaxle merely nodded. "I can't take her to back to the Underdark," he admitted. No child of his would ever be safe in the chaotic city of the drow. He had too many enemies, not to mention even more dangerous allies. "And even if I could I wouldn't want to."**

**The ranger said nothing, knowing all too well what Jarlaxle meant. Though the babe's skin was black as night her red hair, copper as oppose to the wealth of flames his beloved Catti had possessed, was a clear giveaway to her less than pure heritage.**

**It was at this moment the babe awoke, her hawk colored eyes alight with curiosity about the world around her. They focused briefly on Drizzt before deciding the large panther was much more interesting. Gwen padded forward, seeming just as inquisitive, studying the infant briefly before giving her an approving lick. She giggled.**

"**Her Mother?" the renegade asked at last.**

"**Dead," replied Jarlaxle, no emotion in his voice. As were the prejudice scum that had killed her. And their deaths had not been pleasant. He had barely arrived in time to save his new born daughter.**

**Drizzt didn't even ask what the other wanted. That was obvious. Reaching down, he lifted the child into his arms. It would be easy enough to come up with a cover story to shield her true identity. At least until she was old enough to defend herself. "What is her name?"**

**For the first time Jarlaxle looked uncertain. "She doesn't have one," he admitted. He and Shana had never discussed it. And after she had been born, things had just happened so fast.**

"**Then give her one," Drizzt said gently. He would raise this child the best he could. But he would never forget she was Jarlaxle's.**

**There was a moment of silence. "Takara," the mercenary said at last. "Her name is Takara." It meant treasure in her Mother's tongue. For that was what she was, his greatest treasure.**


	49. DF The Next Generation

Disclaimer: _I own nothing and no one_

Title: _The Next Generation_

Fandom: _Dresden Files_

Status: _I think the brownies have hidden it_

Summary: _Title explains it pretty well_.

**Preview**

Hey, my name is Maggie Lars. Well, it isn't really. But shh, that is a secret, so don't tell. I'm tall for a girl at five feet eleven inches, with dark eyes and hair. Though my skin is a lot closer to white than brown.

I live with my adopted Mom, and have ever since my birth Mom died rescuing me from the late, unlamented Red Court. My parents, Dad especially have/had a lot of enemies, which is why he decided to hide me. Not even he knew where, at least at the time.

And it worked, for a while. Save the occasional nightmare, I was like any other kid. Well, any other kid with a mysterious guardian angel in the form of a tall dark Russian.

It puzzled me when I was younger, how he would always show up at exactly the right moment. Like that time when I was eleven and a half, I fell out of a tree right into his arms. Oh, and did I mention Sanya carries a sword. There's an explanation for that, but it can wait.

I got fairly good grades. English is my favorite subject, and was even somewhat popular. Probably because I was on the school soccer team. Then I turned thirteen. That was the moment everything changed.

Because you see, it turned out I had inherited much more than my Father's chin. I got his magic too. Including his affinity towards fire. Something the last guy who suggested I ride his broomstick found out up close and personal.

Dad insists that the bargains he made to save me are going to turn him into a monster someday. If you ask me, he is a bit of a drama queen about it. My Uncle Thomas is the same way. Except he thinks he already is one. Maybe it runs in the family, but I hope not.

Anyway, back on subject. Bad influence or not, my Father wasn't about to let me make the same mistakes he had. Or leave me vulnerable to the first unscrupulous being that came along. He got my apprenticed to his friend Elaine Mallory _poste haste. _After he filled her in on everything of course. The way I heard it, their discussion was quite loud. My teacher was furious he hadn't asked for her help from the start.

It has been seven years since then. A magic number, and though I still have a lot to learn, it is time to strike out on my own. Cut the skirt strings so to speak. So evildoers beware.

Memo to self, work on witty banter. That was just corny. My name is Margaret Angelica Rodriguez Dresden. Conjure at your own risk.


	50. EFC Childhood Woes

Disclaimer: _I own nothing and no one_

Title: _Childhood Woes_

Fandom: _Earth Final Conflict_

Status: _Have you looked at the chapter number?_

Summary: _Liam finds himself in even more trouble than usual._

Note: _This fandom is pretty much dead unfortunately. No doubt due to the final season, if you can call it that. I personally think the writer was on crack or something. Anyway, this story is AU after Dark Matter, during which they stupidly made the main character completely human. Coughs. But don't get me started. In my story, Liam is his loveable one third Kimera self._

Preview

He should have known things were going far too well. Both the Talon's and their distant cousins had left the Earth, leaving its inhabitants in peace. The Resistance had been disbanded. All parties on both sides of the conflict had been anonymously pardoned. In short, life was as close to perfect as it could possibly be. Liam was safer now than he had ever been.

Which, the former companion protector reflected sourly, is no doubt how I got myself into this situation in the first place. Just hours ago the rapid aging that had brought him to physical maturity had abruptly reversed itself. Oh, he still looked older than he actually was. Something Liam was absurdly grateful for. However that didn't quite make up for the fact he now looked twelve, at best.

It had just been bad luck that it had happened while he was out and about. And even worse luck that he had run into a well meaning social worker. Though fortunately one with morals. One quick check against his DNA and he was off to Sandoval's.

At least his baggy clothes had passed without comment, that being the current style. Liam took a moment to thank any and all higher powers he had always preferred his clothes formfitting. Otherwise they would have been beyond loose.

Then they were there. The young hybrid suppressing a surge of panic mixed with excitement. Still, he would have bolted if not for the woman's death grip on his arm. Swallowing hard, Liam pasted a sheepish smile on his face as the door swung open. "Hey Dad."

_One thing Liam and Sandoval share in this situation is the desire to not have other people involved. Fortunately the FBI Agent is quick on the uptake. Something he and his unknown son share._


	51. HP Xovers

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Author's Note: I am sure all of you have read at least one "Harry gets raised by someone else" story. It is a fairly popular theme. And while I do have a few ideas, I don't think they are worth writing down separately. If anything my Buffy xover is by far the most likely to make the transition from plunnie to full fanfic. This is mostly to amuse me. Hope they amuse you too._

**Title: Mischief and Mayhem**

**Xover: Gargoyles**

**Note: I almost feel sorry for Hogwarts. The Marauders don't hold a candle to two boys who grew up under the protective shadow of the Puck. Am currently having giggles at the thought of Xanatos rather pointedly informing the Wizarding World that it is no longer the Dark Ages. Take that as you will.**

Xanatos forced his fingers to relax as the majordomo finished his report. He had suspected as much , but that was different than having the bare facts of the matter laid out in black and white. Grimacing, the man tossed the rest of the drink back. Setting it on the table with a bang.

His companion said nothing. Merely watching the other with cool remote eyes, his expression giving nothing away.

"This cannot be allowed to continue," the billionaire hissed at last. David wasn't in the habit of seeking out wrongs to correct. However, now that he was aware of the situation, he could hardly ignore it. Though far from a saint, even on his worst day, Xanatos had never raised his hand to a child.

Usually, Owen reveled in the role of Devil's Advocate. But, he decided to forgo the debate, just this once. After all, he was no more fond of child abuse than his employer. Children were rare among the fae, and in all his years he had never been able to understand how anyone could disregard such a precious gift.

Not to mention that this boy was hardly ordinary. No wizard child was. This one in particular had the potential to be quite powerful, at least by human standards. The Puck said as much aloud.

David's lips quirked. Ten years ago the only word he would have heard in that sentence was power. But things were different now. He was different. The dark gaze grew thoughtful. He had only meant to see the boy sent to a good home. Now though. . .

"I'll have to discuss it with Fox first," the billionaire said slowly. "But Alex could use a playmate." He had noticed his son had some trouble relating to children his own age. A boy with powers of his own however, that would be different.

His assistant coughed politely, bringing Xanatos' attention back to the present. "If you would permit me to say so sir, I believe it would be unwise to bring attention to the child in such a way." One whiff of an adoption in the works and the castle would quite literally be beset (by an army of reporters).

David raised one brow. "You have a better idea."

"Yes Mr. Xanatos." Owen hesitated a bare instant. "I will take him in myself."

**Title: Prince of Thieves**

**Xover: YuGiOh**

**Note: This one was actually inspired by a fic I read once. Unfortunately Harry's personality wasn't quite what I was hoping for. And then it was abandoned. Pouts. Just when the main character was getting less dependent. So I started thinking about what I would have done. Have even come up with a solution for that nasty bit of Voldemort's soul so I can get rid of Harry's scar. See below. **

Scorn, that was what shone in Bakura's red eyes as he examined the wards baring his way. As though such a thing could ever stop him. They were strong true, he wouldn't be able to break them. But then, he didn't have to. After all, _he _meant no harm to the child.

With barely a thought, the dark spirit slipped between them. Giving a sniff of disdain at the poor craftsmanship. No flexibility whatsoever. Not to mention that whoever had designed them had been incredibly short sighted.

If the thief had wanted to, he could have simply entered, killed the anchor, waited for the wards to fall, and done whatever he pleased to the one they were supposedly protecting. Then of course there was the glaring oversight of them not doing a thing to protect the child from his so-called family.

Speaking of, Bakura slipped into the house on silent feet. Barely sparing a glance for the couple sprawled on the floor. They were still breathing, for now. Though he might amend that later. He hadn't decided yet.

"Master!" The monster he had sent ahead was crouched over a third figure. This one that of a child. "Master it won't heal." Her outstretched hand still glowing as it hovered over the boy's forehead.

A frown crossed the spirit's face at this. That particular monster should be able to heal any physical wound without so much as a scar. Which is why he had sent her ahead. What was wrong? Knelling by the pair, Bakura conducted his own examination.

"Well well," the King of Thieves murmured at last leaning back on his heels. "What have we here?" It seemed someone had broken off a bit of their essence and attached it to the child. The piece was black. Not just dark but pure black. A problem to be sure. Fortunately it was one easily solved as Bakura had no intention of sharing his prize.

A dark smile slid over the spirit's features. The gold ring on his chest taking on an eerie glow. "Let's play a game," he told the fragment nudging it awake with his own magic. "The price isn't that high, only your soul."

**Title: On the Road**

**Xover: Knight Rider (Original)**

**Note: Having once again risen from the ashes, KARR decides his hatred for KITT is not enough to counter his core programming. To survive at any cost. To that end he needed less a driver and more an engineer. Trust not being one of his main points the logical solution was to shanghai an impressionable human. Given that he keeps his charge well fed, warm, provides him with a first rate education, and is not needlessly cruel this is a definite step up from the Dursley's.**

**Setting the scene for preview: First driving lesson. Harry is now a rebellious teenager. **

"You are exceeding the speed limit by twenty and a half miles per hour," the AI's mechanical tones held an unaccustomed hint of panic and he resisted the urge to seize back his controls.

The fourteen year old snorted. "Don't be such a wimp Karr." Even if he did crash, really what was the worst that could happen. The capabilities and vulnerabilities of the black vehicle in which he was sitting had been drilled into his head for almost as long as he could remember. Something as minor as a physical collision wasn't going to cause any damage.

Harry yelped, his slender frame snapping against the restraints as the car went from eighty to zero in a split second. "Damn it all," he swore rubbing his chest. "That hurt."

"The purpose of this outing is for you to gain competency in the use of mundane automobiles. It is not a _joyride." _Even a perfect stranger would have been able to hear the disdain in his voice. "Two more hours," he ordered putting the car back in manual control. "Then you can recalibrate the sensors."

A pair of bright green eyes rolled in their sockets. "Yes oh Lord and Master. My only purpose in life is to serve you."

"Exactly."


	52. MacgyverDW: The Tinkerer

_**Standard Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing**_

_Fandom: Macgyver/Doctor Who_

_Title: The Tinkerer_

_Status: Not sure whether this will be a one-shot or a short story but I do plan on writing it in the nearish future._

_Summary: Murdoc finally succeeds in his quest to off Macgyver, only to receive quite the shock._

_Note: Macgyver had used his own version of the chameleon arch to be human. He just installed a few safeguards first. It automatically disengaged when he was mortally wounded. _

**Preview**

The assassin's eyes were uncharacteristically wide as he scrambled backwards, dropping his blood-stained knife in the process. Things had been going well up to this point. More than well really considering he knew more than enough about what a human could and could not survive to conclude Macgyver wouldn't. Not this time. Of course, that was before the man had started glowing.

An agonized scream emerged from the place where his best enemy's body lay. Streams of golden energy shining with such intensity that Murdoc was forced to shield his eyes. When it faded, an unfamiliar person had appeared in Macgyver's place.

The brunette groaned, dark green eyes fluttering open before peering around the area woozily. Then, he sat bolt upright, vision abruptly clearing. He remembered. He remembered everything. "Rassilon curse it," he snarled struggling to his feet. Ignoring the fact his clothing was now one size too large. Perhaps two. This body was a little shorter than his last one, more slender as well.

Who knows what might have happened next, had not Murdoc chosen this moment to snap out of it. The scene was interrupted by the sound of a gun, one of the hitman's numerous backup weapons, being cocked. He was somewhat tempted just to shot the other man. But, he was also curious.

"Excuse me," Murdoc drawled in a voice like liquid mercury. "But just who the hell are you?" And what had happened to Macgyver?

The Time Lord looked up wearily. Not especially wary of the weapon but at the same time not wanting to waste a regeneration. "Does it matter?" he asked. "You have what you wanted Murdoc." Turning, he kicked the wall in a rare fit of temper. "Angus Macgyver is dead." And though the other was, and would always be, a part of him, he wasn't coming back.


	53. Naruto: Devil's Bargain

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Title: Devil's Bargain_

_Fandom: Naruto_

_Genre: ? too complicated_

_Summary: Naruto is a realist. He knows not all stories have happy endings. But that doesn't stop him from making sure his friends have the best one he can give them. Even if that means sacrificing himself._

_Notes: Yes, after years away my Naruto muse has returned. No guarantee when this will be written. Secrets of the Forsaken will come first and it is still a ways down the list. Hey. Maybe all of us, and yes that means me too, will get lucky and someone will adopt this._

_Preview:_

A hint of uncertainty appeared in cerulean orbs as he approached his ultimate destination. Part of Naruto couldn't help but think this was a bad idea. Hell, he knew it was a bad idea. Very bad.

Unfortunately, the truth was, it was really the best (i.e. only) plan he had. He had been thinking about it for months. The blond had trained hard the past year. Not just for the power to beat some sense into his wayward teammate's thick skull, but to protect himself.

And he didn't just mean from the everyday threats any shinobi faces. The Akatsuki. Nine S-class nin who would not lose a bit of sleep over killing him in what Naruto had gathered was an extremely unpleasant way to go.

He was only one person, demon vessel or not. Plus, it wasn't just his life on the line. The teenager didn't know what the Akatsuki wanted with the bjuu, and frankly, he didn't want to know. Whatever it was though, it couldn't be good.

It was time to prepare for the worse case scenario. Which was why he was here. A lot of people thought Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve. But that wasn't precisely true. Love, happiness, those he had no problem sharing. But the boy had sworn a long time ago he wouldn't let anyone see just how much they hurt him. And he kept his promises.

It was one of the few things he and the fox had in common. Kitsune were bound by their word. At least, they were on those admittedly few occasions where they actually gave it. Many people had walked away from an encounter happy not realizing they hadn't been promised anything at all. Or so the stories said, Naruto believed it.

Steeling his face into an unreadable mask, Naruto stopped mere inches beyond the demon's reach. How he knew that is a story for another time. Blue eyes looked steadily into the darkness, ignoring the ever-present dripping.

Not for the first time, Naruto wondered if he should be concerned his mind presented itself as a sewer. It just didn't seem healthy, before pushing the thought away. This wasn't the time. "Kyuubi," he called.

A single blood red orb snapped open though the fox didn't bother to get up. "So my host has decided to grace me with his presence," he chuckled darkly.

Naruto didn't even twitch. He was used to the demon's behavior. "I have a proposition for you Kitsune."

Now Kyuubi outright laughed. "You are wasting your time human. There is nothing, nothing you could possibly offer me."

Naruto smiled grimly. "Not even your freedom?"

_I do have an idea for a latter scene I plan on posting in Dribbles and Daydreams_

_Just not today. _


	54. SanctuarySG: Man on the Moon

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Title: Man on the Moon_

_Fandom: Sanctuary/Stargate SG1_

_Genre: Crossover_

_Summary: The SGC has a big problem, and there is only one man who can fix it._

_Preview:_

The man stepped down from the plane, inhaling the cold mountain air. "Ah," he sighed. "Colorado. I would say I've missed it, but I haven't." At first glance he did not seem all that remarkable, slender with dark eyes and hair that stuck out in all directions.

Meanwhile, McKay just stared at the newcomer in disbelief. "Just who the hell are you?" he demanded looking at the stranger. He knew every top physicist on the planet, plus a few off it, and this man was not one of them. Did the SGC seriously expect him to put his life, and the fate of the planet he added, in this man's hands.

Quickly, Major Davis stepped in front of the irascible scientist, extending one hand. "Dr. Tesla, thank you for coming."

The vampire looked at the appendage briefly before disregarding it. "I have only my best interests at heart I assure you," he said, brushing past the officer. "And you would be my new colleges. Dr. McKay, Dr. Carter, it is a pleasure to meet both of you. I found your joint paper on negative proton particles to be most fascinating." Even if he thoroughly explored the subject years before.

A pair of blue eyes looked back curiously. "Tesla?" Sam questioned. "Any relationship to Nikola Tesla?" Now that had been a man ahead of his time, it was a pity that the society in which he lived had been so close minded.

"Actually," the brunette grinned. "I am Nikola Tesla."

McKay sputtered. "Don't be ridiculous, that would make you over a hundred fifty years old."

The vampire raised a brow. "And your point would be?" After a moment he continued. "Regardless, my age is hardly relevant to the event at hand." He strode towards the waiting vehicle, only to pause, looking back towards the plane. "Are you coming Heinrich?"

"Yeah," the HAP carefully made his way down the steps, several boxes balanced in his arms. "Just give me a second." Henry could not deny the man was a genius, however there were days he wanted nothing better than to kill him.


	55. BuffyXmen: Around the Worlds

_**Standard Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing**_

_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/X-Men Comics _

_Title: Around the Worlds_

_Status: Up for adoption. Pouts. I guess._

_Summary: Dawn was the Key. She always had been and she always will be. That said, what good was immortality if you didn't have a little fun along the way._

**Preview**

"Bloody Hell!" Dawn shrieked, wrapping her arms around herself in an instinctive, but ultimately futile gesture. Three extra layers, wool socks, and the best winter jacket money could buy and she may as well as been naked. The perpetually twenty-five year old woman seriously considered opening a portal back to her current home before her innate stubbornness kicked in.

_Nu ah. No way. _She had come here to see the penguins and that was exactly what she was going to do. Other people might have called her crazy. In Dawn's opinion though, there was no point to immortality if you didn't have a few adventures along the way.

The brunette's skill with languages was the first hint that the key wasn't as gone as her sister and the rest of the Scoobies would like. Then came the day that she sliced open a finger and ended up in Norway of all places. After that she had stopped aging entirely.

It had been hard, watching her family grow old before fading away. Fortunately, she still had Angel and Conner. Not to mention Spike. He had been the one who truly got her to live again. Taught her how to take crazy risks and the consequences be damned, which was why she was here.

A gust of freezing wind caused her eyes to water, and Dawn quickly slid her ski glasses down from her forehead to shield her eyes. "Now," she said to herself looking around. "If I were a penguin where would I be?" Shrugging, the brunette picked a random direction and walked. It wasn't long before she spotted movement on the ice.

The young woman frowned. That didn't look like a penguin to her. _Oh my God! _It was a man. Dawn began running towards him just as the entirely under dressed man collapsed. She dropped to her knees and turned him over, blinking at the sight of an unfocused pair of red on black eyes. "Just hold on," she told him, slipping off her jacket. "I'll get you out of here."

_SSSSSSSSSSSS_

I haven't decided whether this will be a Remy/Dawn pairing or if they will just be friends

Either way, Gambit will not be going back to a woman who tried to kill him

Also, for those of you trying to reconcile the two series

Remember the world without shrimp. The Key is not limited to one 'verse


	56. RotG: Battle Beneath

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Title: The Battle Beneath_

_Fandom: Rise of the Guardians_

_Genre: Suspense_

_Summary: For millennium Pitch Black, once the greatest general of the golden age, has guarded the imprisoned Fearlings. But now their prison is breaking, and he does not have the strength to contain them, not anymore. (Brings a new perspective to his movie motivations doesn't it?)_

_Preview:_

The moment they were out of the guardians' sights, the nightmares released their King. Any other day, Pitch would have found it amusing how easily his light-oriented counterparts believed his own creations had turned on him. Not today though.

A snarl of frustration escaped the shadowed man's lips as he silently cursed the Man in the Moon. The others may have been foolish enough to write him off as evil but he would have thought the ancient one would know better. Fear had its own place, and there were far worse things than him that lurked in the darkness.

While it was true that no plan survived contact with the enemy Pitch had planned for every contingency. Every one except that the Guardians would ask the winter spirit they had ignored for three hundred years to join them, and that Jack would accept the offer. In retrospect, maybe he should have just given the elemental his teeth and sent him on his way. It was too late now though.

Without Frost their defense would have failed utterly, and while Pitch wasn't stupid enough to believe he could cover the earth in darkness forever (nor would he want to) it would have been long enough. More than enough time to gather his power and force the Fearlings back.

Heart heavy, the Nightmare King began to walk to the deepest part of his lair. The rooms no one but himself had ever seen, stopping at a large gate. His golden eyes narrowing as he examined the paper thin cracks that had not been there a mere decade ago.

The room was uncharacteristically silent. There were no threats from the creatures trapped behind the gate. No pleading. No tricks to be identified and overcome. Only a sense of dark anticipation.

Slowly Pitch crouched down, tracing one if the cracks with his finger. How long? He wondered. How long until the gate simply shattered, letting the Fearlings free to roam once more? Golden eyes went distant as he remembered the long ago days before his armies had pushed the horrors back; the devastation those times when he had arrived just a little too late.

Then, one shadowed hand clenched, his expression hardening. "I won't let it happen," Pitch swore aloud. "I will not fail again." His first slip had cost him his humanity, and the general had promised himself there would never be another.

Turning, the Nightmare King left the room, the Fearlings malicious laughter following. Like him, they also knew that it was only a matter of time, and to creatures such as them time was nothing.

_Hope you enjoyed. I posted this prompt on the rotg meme awhile ago_

_So far though, no one seems to have bitten_

_With luck that will change_


	57. Avatar Last Airbender: Born of Fire

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Sighs. Was hoping to get the next (way overdue) chapter of Hidden Claws up this week but I am being deployed to the deep woods where there is no cell phone service much less internet. Will be back in two weeks. So, until then enjoy my new plunnie._

_I would also like to take this moment to thank __Identical Gemini__, __Vathara__, & __donahermurphy_

_for the inspiration I have drawn from their works_

**Born of Fire**

The thirteen year old boy resisted the urge to cry as he surveyed the Agni forsaken place that was likely to be his tomb. He knew he did not have any water to spare. The island wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. Just a few square miles, all of it rock.

The climb into the inner caldera had been a risky one. However, there had been no choice. Zuko had to find water. Bitterly the boy wondered why his Father hadn't just killed him himself before dismissing the thought. He would survive this. He had to.

A loose rock sent the young firebender's feet out from under him and he fell, rolling a few dozen feet before slamming into something that most definitely did not feel like rock. Zuko scrambled to his feet, desperately getting some distance between himself and the thing. Whatever it was, it was huge.

Instinctively, the prince pulled out his knife. It had been a gift from his uncle after Iroh had returned from one of his campaigns. Technically, Zuko doubted he was supposed to have it considering all his other supplies had been taken from him. But he supposed the captain of the ship that had transported him here had taken pity on him. After all, it wasn't much of a weapon, unless of course you were planning on slitting your own wrists.

Any thought Zuko had of using it went straight out the window when a pair of enormous golden eyes snapped open. The teenager swallowed hard as a wave of cold threatened to douse his inner flame. The spirits really did hate him.

That was the only way to explain how he had stumbled across a freaking dragon! A species mind you that was supposed to be extinct! Worriedly Zuko tried the recall if there were any stories about dragons eating people. Not that being burned alive would be any better. Having experienced the sensation once it was understandable that the prince was in no hurry to repeat it.

For a moment neither of the pair moved. Then, the dragon almost seemed to frown, lowering its serpentine head to examine the small specimen of humanity before raising its gaze to survey the barren ground. :Where is your family hatching?: he asked. This one was far too young to be on his own.

As for Zuko, he just stared. _Dragons could talk?! _None of the stories he had heard had mentioned that. What was worse, it meant his people had done more than hunt down mere animals. In truth, he wasn't exactly sure what to do, but his uncle's voice whispered it was never a bad idea to be courteous.

Bowing at the waist, the teen whispered he had no family. It was technically true. His Father had banished and then tried to kill him. His Mother was gone. Azula was no doubt overjoyed she was now the heir to the throne and he would never see his Uncle again.

That only caused the dragon's frown to deepen. He could not take the child back to his own kind, not with how things were now. Nor could he in good conscious just allow the other to die. Sighing, he let loose a lick of flames, causing Zuko to flinch. It seemed in the absence to another adult, that he had been elected.

The dragon, Elsu by name wasn't quite sure how one would go about raising a human child. But he was sure he could figure it out.

_To be continued_

_Even in the series Zuko was an awesome firebender, but here he will be better_

_(Remember Toph and the Badger Moles)_

_I also have plans for the Blue Spirit to make his appearance and Zuko to get involved with the Gaang_

_Still haven't figured out how I am going to get Iroh into the story but I promise it will happen_


End file.
